Road Trip
by Moneysister
Summary: Tony und Gibbs in der Gewalt einer Drogenbande.
1. Chapter 1

"DiNOZZO!"

Gibbs stand in der Aufzugstür, Kaffee in der einen Hand, mit der anderen hielt er die Tür auf.

"Komme, Boss!" kam von der anderen Seite des Raumes zurück. Tony hatte bis eben telefoniert, nun hetzte er mit den Autoschlüsseln im Mund in Richtung Aufzug und versuchte, sich dabei seine Jacke anzuziehen.

Die Tür schloss direkt hinter ihm und der jüngere Agent lehnte sich mit einem Seufzer dagegen. 

"Nächstes mal, Tony, rufe ich nur einmal." bemerkte Gibbs in gefährlich ruhigem Ton. Der jüngere Agent schluckte. "Verstanden, Boss."

Während der ersten Minuten der Fahrt herrschte Stille. Tony wusste, dass sein Vorgesetzter sich daran nicht störte, er selbst jedoch hasste Schweigen. Und er musste einfach erklären, weshalb er im Büro nicht sofort gespurt war.

"Weißt Du, es ist wegen meines Urlaubs." fing er an.

Gibbs schaute ihn kurz aus dem Augenwinkel an. Tony fühlte sich motiviert, weiter zu erzählen.

"Ich treffe mich mit ein paar Kumpels in Florida, wir hatten schon alles gebucht, Zimmer, Flüge, Zutritt zu den Parties... Spring Break.. ah..."

Gibbs musste über den verträumten Blick des braunhaarigen Agents grinsten, gab aber noch immer keine Antwort.

Tony blinzelte und fuhr dann fort "Jedenfalls rief mich eben der Veranstalter von einer der Parties an - er sagte, wir sind zu ALT und dürfen nicht an der Party teilnehmen. Kannst Du Dir das vorstellen? Zu alt!"

Der Wagen kam zum stehen. Gibbs grinste seinen jungen Kollegen nun ganz offen an, stieg dann aber ohne jeglichen Kommentar einfach aus. DiNozzo beeilte sich diesmal, sofort zu folgen und murmelte auf dem Weg noch einmal ein beleidigtes "Zu alt.. Pf."

Das Ziel der beiden Agents war ein Trailerpark gewesen. Nun standen sie vor einem der größtenteils recht schäbigen Wohnwagen und schauten durch die Fenster.

Sie waren hier, um einen Verdächtigen in einem Mordfall zu befragen und der Mann war als starker Trinker und Drogenabhängiger bekannt. Immer ein guter Grund, besonders große Vorsicht walten zu lassen.

Gibbs stieg auf die kleine Treppe, die zur Tür des Trailers führte und klopfte nachdrücklich an. "NCIS, Mr. Morris, öffnen Sie die Tür."

Tony stellte sich schräg hinter seinen Vorgesetzten, um ihn im Notfall Rückendeckung geben zu können. Nichts geschah. Gibbs machte sich erneut bemerkbar, diesmal hämmerte er mit der Faust gegen die Tür. Tony wartete konzentriert auf eine Reaktion aus dem Inneren des Wohnwagens. Wieder keine Reaktion. Die beiden Agents traten von der Tür zurück.

"Boss?"

Gibbs drehte sich frustriert zu seinem Mitarbeiter um. "Wir gehen."

Gerade, als sie wieder zum Auto zurückgingen, klingelte das Handy des Chefermittlers. "Gibbs."

Die Mimik seines Bosses war wie ein offenes Buch für Tony. Er hatte gelernt, darin zu lesen - oftmals sehr zu seinem Vorteil. Zuerst war er interessiert gewesen, dann genervt, schließlich ENTnervt und jetzt 3..2..1.. zählte Tony gedanklich mit..

"Abby!" kam die ungeduldige Rüge seines Chefs. Abs war mal wieder ausgeschweift, grinste der junge Ermittler in sich hinein.

Bereits wenige Sekunden später hatte Gibbs sein Handy wieder in die Tasche gesteckt. Tony schaute ihn fragend an. Die beiden lehnten sich an die Motorhaube ihres Autos und Gibbs berichtete Tony, was er soeben von Abby erfahren hatte.

"Petty Officer Graham hatte verschiedene Drogen im Blut, Abby sagt es war keine Überdosis, sondern die Zusammenstellung.. -"

"Die Mischung macht's!" fiel der jüngere dem älteren Agent ins Wort und wurde mit einem drohenden Blick abgemahnt.

"Todesursache war also die .. Mischung der Substanzen in seinem Blut."

Tony runzelte die Stirn. "Damit wissen wir aber immer noch nicht, ob es Selbstmord war oder ob Graham umgebracht wurde."

Gibbs entriegelte die Autotüren und stieg ein. "Was denkst Du, DiNozzo?"

Tony setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz. "Ich frage mich, weshalb sich ein Mörder die Mühe machen sollte, seinem Opfer einen regelrechten Cocktail zu verabreichen. Das Graham heroinsüchtig war, wussten viele. Eine einfache Überdosis hätte es auch getan."

Sein Vorgesetzter nickte. "Es sei denn, der Mörder wollte, dass wir genau das denken, Tony." Sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück ins Büro.

Gibbs grübelte noch eine Weile, dann teilte er seinen Gedankengang mit dem anderen Agenten. "Sobald wir wissen, wie alt die Prellungen und anderen Verletzungen sind, wissen wir vielleicht etwas mehr."

"Du glaubst nicht an Selbstmord, hab' ich Recht, Boss?" hakte Tony nach.

"Nein. Diese Verletzungen waren teilweise grade erst zugefügt worden, andere waren schon älter. Sieht ganz so aus, als hätte jemand etwas gegen den Petty Officer gehabt. Und laut einiger Zeugen kann man Morris sehr schnell gegen sich aufbringen..."

Tony spann den Gedanken weiter, "Aber wieso sollte ein Dealer einen seiner besten Kunden umbringen?"

Gibbs sah seinen Beifahrer kurz an. "Vielleicht weil er nicht mehr zahlen konnte? Oder er wollte tatsächlich clean werden, so wie es seine Freundin behauptet hat. Morris könnte Panik bekommen haben, das Graham ihn verrät."

Bevor die beiden zu weiteren Überlegungen kamen, erhielt Gibbs einen zweiten Anruf. Diesmal war es Ducky, der ihm die Ergebnisse der Obduktion des Toten mitteilte. Gibbs gab die Info gleich an Tony weiter. "Wie ich es vermutet hatte. Einige der Verletzungen waren schon ungefähr 10 Tage alt, andere sind Graham erst kurz vor seinem Tod zugefügt worden. Gebrochene Rippen, schwere Prellungen, eine tiefe Schnittwunde.. " - "Hört sich nicht an, als hätte sich da jemand einfach nur wehren wollen." Ergänzte Tony. Sein Boss nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf.

Die beiden Agents verließen eben den Aufzug und betraten das Büro, als Kate ihnen schon mit dem Telefonhörer in der Hand entgegenwinkte. "Gibbs, ich wollte Dich grade anrufen. Wir haben eine weitere Leiche."

Der leitende Agent forderte sie mit einem ungeduldigen Blick auf, weiterzusprechen.

"Es ist Morris. Erschossen aufgefunden in der nähe des Trailerparks."

Gibbs verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich wieder Richtung Aufzug. Diesmal folgte ihm der braunhaarige Agent auf der Stelle. Kate informierte noch schnell Ducky über den Fundort der Leiche, dann folgte auch sie ihren beiden Kollegen.

"Wo ist McGee?" fragte Gibbs, als sie schon alle im Aufzug standen. Kate antwortete, "Bei Abby. Er hilft ihr mit.. eh.. uh.. etwas am Computer." Ihr Chef nickte nur, dann gab er ihr die Anweisung, den jüngsten im Team zu holen und auch gleich Ducky Mallard mitzunehmen. Er selbst fuhr mit Tony schon vor, wieder dorthin zurück, von woher sie grade kamen. "Der Weg war umsonst." grinste der immer gutgelaunte Agent seinen Boss an. "So wie in -" Der Filmfan stoppte seine Ausführung sofort, als er Gibbs's stechenden Blick sah. "Wie auch immer. Boss."

Diesmal blieb auch Tony während der Fahrt still, beide Agents kombinierten die bisher gesammelten Fakten für sich und versuchten, eine Lösung des Falles zu finden.

Am Fundort der Leiche wartete bereits ein Team der örtlichen Polizei auf die beiden, sowie die beiden Zeugen, die die Leiche von Morris gefunden hatten. Die beiden waren selbst im Trailerpark wohnhaft und kannten den Mann - und seinen Ruf. Tony machte sich sofort daran, die Leiche und Umgebung zu fotografieren und skizzieren und Gibbs befragte die beiden Männer, die Morris gefunden hatten.

Sie waren auf dem Weg zu einem Nahen Teich gewesen um zu angeln, als sie auf den Körper am Rand des Weges gestoßen waren. Morris kannten sie vom Sehen, wussten vom Hörensagen, wie er sein Geld verdiente. Persönlich hätten sie allerdings nie mit ihm zu tun gehabt, wie sie Gibbs und der Polizei immer wieder versicherten.

Als der Rest des NCIS Teams ankam, begann Kate damit, mögliche Beweisstücke einzutüten und McGee suchte die Umgebung nach Hinweisen ab.

Tony skizzierte grade die Leiche und die direkte Umgebung, als Kate ihn anstieß.

Das Resultat war ein langer Strich über die gesamte Zeichnung und der Agent quittierte Kate's Schubser mit einem lauten "Argh!"

Kate drehte sich in der Hocke um "Entschuldige, DiNozzo. Ich habe keine Augen im Hinterkopf.." Tony kniff die Augen zusammen, dann wich der Ärger aber schnell einem sehr eindeutigen Grinsen.

"Katie.. das macht nichts. Dafür hast Du ansonsten eine perfekte Rückseite..."

neckte er seine Kollegin mit einem Blick auf ihren Hintern.

Kate schnaubte verächtlich. "Tony, mach einfach Deine Arbeit."

Der Halbitaliener fing erneut an, zu zeichnen. "Was? Ich habe Dir ein Kompliment gemacht!" rief er verständnislos. Die hübsche Agentin lächelte, versuchte aber, Ihren Kollegen damit nicht auch noch zu motivieren. "Wenn das Deine Art ist, Komplimente zu machen, DiNozzo, dann tun mir Deine Freundinnen leid."

Tony spielte den Ahnungslosen. "Was soll ich denn sonst sagen?"

Kate seufzte übertrieben, währen sie ein Feuerzeug eintütete. "Zum Beispiel, Du respektierst mich für meine Arbeit. Ich habe einen guten Instinkt. Du kannst Dich immer auf mich verlassen.."

Der Agent schaute seine Kollegin erstaunt an. DAS wollte sie hören? Kate stand auf und stellte sich neben ihn.

"Kate, das denke ich sowieso. Und ich find es viel netter zum Beispiel zu sagen, dass Du schön bist, als dass Du eine gute Kollegin bist."

Die junge Frau sah Tony erstaunt an. Bevor dieser sich umdrehte und zum Auto lief, zwinkerte er ihr noch einmal zu und raunte ihr ins Ohr "Du bist übrigens beides."

Ein breites, etwas verschämtes Grinsen machte sich auf Kate's Gesicht breit. Und ein warmes Gefühl in Ihrem Bauch. Wie jedes Mal, wenn Tony ihr so nah kam oder etwas in der Art sagte.

Auch der junge Agent grinste, allerdings mehr selbstzufrieden als verschämt. Er wusste, dass Kate ihn mochte - mehr, als nur als Kollegen. Ihm ging es mit ihr ganz genauso und er versuchte, sich auf 'seine' Art anzunähern. Heute war es ihm wieder gelungen, da war er sich sicher.

Gibbs hatte die ganze Szene zusammen mit Ducky beobachtet.

"Jethro, welche Regel war es noch, gegen die die beiden schon bald verstoßen werden?"

Der Agent lächelte seinen Freund und Kollegen an. "Nummer 12, Ducky."

Tim, der gerade dazu kam, fragte ahnungslos "Wie lautet die Regel, Gibbs?"

Sein Boss grinste und erklärte ihm "Das erfährst Du, wenn sie gebrochen wurde, McGee. Und jetzt pack zusammen, wir fahren gleich."


	2. Chapter 2

Diesmalfuhren Gibbs und Tony nicht direkt zurück ins Büro, sondern machten noch einen Zwischenstop beim nächstgelegenen Starbucks Café. Tony konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, sein Boss war einfach zu berechenbar, wenn es um seinen Kaffee ging. Nicht, dass er es ihm jemals so direkt ins Gesicht sagen würde.

Der Senior-Agent wiederum dachte unterdessen über den kurzen Wortwechsel mit Ducky nach. Wenn auch der Pathologe schon bemerkt hatte, dass es zwischen seinen beiden Agenten gehörig knisterte, würde schon bald etwas passieren.

Was auch immer das sein wird.. schloss Gibbs diesen Gedankengang vorerst ab. Damit würde er sich noch früh genug beschäftigen müssen, vorerst hatten die Mordfälle oberste Priorität.

Tony wartete im Wagen, während sein kaffeevernarrter Chef sich für sein Lieblingsgetränk anstellte.

Zeit, Katie eine Nachricht zu senden schmunzelte der gutaussehende Agent.

Agent Todd, Du hast Dich gar nicht für mein letztes Kompliment bedankt... 

schrieb er in seinen PDA und sendete die Mitteilung seiner Kollegin.

Es vergingen nur 2 Minuten, da kam schon die Antwort - gerade, als Gibbs wieder in das Auto stieg.

Agent DiNozzo, sei nicht so ungeduldig... 

Tony's freudiges Grinsen entging dem älteren Agent nicht. So wenig wie die Tatsache, dass er verstohlen seinen PDA wegpackte, als Gibbs in das Auto stieg.

Er startete den Wagen, dann fragte er "DiNozzo, möchtest Du mir etwas mitteilen?

Der Gesichtsausdruck seines jungen Agenten zeigte für einen kurzen Moment einen Anflug von Entsetzen, und wich dann einem möglichst unschuldigen Blick.

"Das ist nett, dass Du Dich wegen meinem Urlaub sorgst, Boss."

Dieser zog also Reaktion die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

Tony beschloss, es weiter mit dieser Masche zu versuchen, vielleicht lief es wie immer, und Gibbs gab schon bald entnervt auf.

"Du sorgst Dich nicht um meinen Urlaub?" fragte er seinen Chef gespielt ungläubig.

"Ich sorge mich viel mehr um den Teamgeist meiner Agenten, Tony."

Gibbs war nicht wild auf diese Unterhaltung, doch die Tatsache, dass sich die beiden nun offenbar schon Nachrichten schickten, ließ ihn doch schon eher als geplant zur Tat schreiten. Junge Leute und diese Text-Senderei. Früher hat man telefoniert. Schlimm genug. dachte der ältere Agent mürrisch für sich, bevor DiNozzo ihm antwortete.

Tony war wie elektrisiert. Er wusste, dass Gibbs wusste. Und er wusste, dass Gibbs wusste, dass er.. , spann er den Gedanken weiter. Schließlich konnte er eine Reaktion auf Gibbs' Anmerkung nicht mehr aufschieben. Seine Ablenkungstaktik würde diesmal offensichtlich nicht funktionieren. Blieb nur noch Augen zu und durch.

Die Stimme des jungen Agenten zeugte von seiner Nervosität.

"Wie.. meinst Du das, Boss?" versuchte er zunächst, sich vorsichtig vorzutasten.

Gibbs sah ihn schräg von der Seite an. "Ich habe 3 Exfrauen, Tony. Ich weiß, wie hässlich Trennungen sein können."

Damit hatte er das Geplänkel kurzweg übersprungen und war direkt auf den Punkt gekommen. Gibbs eben, schoss es Tony durch den Kopf. Noch war zwischen ihm und Kate nicht wirklich etwas gelaufen. Trotzdem konnte er nicht abstreiten, dass sein Chef richtig beobachtet hatte...

"Du kennst die Regeln, DiNozzo." unterbrach der ältere Agent seine Suche nach einer diplomatischen Antwort. Gibbs hielt an einer roten Ampel und drehte sich zu Tony um. In einem für ihn ungewöhnlich sanften Tonfall fuhr er fort, "Und sie sind nicht willkürlich, sondern haben alle einen Hintergrund."

Er fuhr wieder an. Sein junger Mitarbeiter seufzte, dann setzt er zu einer Erwiderung an. "Boss, ich hatte nicht vor.. also, wir hatten beide nie geplant.. Wer hätte auch schon gedacht, dass.." brachte er einige abgehackte Sätze hervor. Shit. Reiß Dich zusammen, Anthony, schalt er sich selbst.

Gibbs wusste, dass die Situation für Kate und Tony nicht einfach war. Er musste sich auch eingestehen, dass er seine ansonsten so strikt eingehaltene Regel für die beiden nur zu gern einmal brechen würde. Doch er war sich auch über die möglichen Folgen bewusst. Würden die beiden sich nach einer Beziehung wieder trennen, gäbe es keine Aussicht auf eine weitere Zusammenarbeit. Gibbs würde sich von einem der beiden, oder sogar von beiden Agenten trennen müssen.

Der Wunsch, das Thema doch noch einmal auf Eis zu legen, um sich selbst über seinen Standpunkt klar zu werden, überkam ihn. Dafür war es nun jedoch zu spät.

"Tony, Du kennst die möglichen Konsequenzen selbst gut genug. Ich möchte, dass Ihr beide ernsthaft darüber nachdenkt. Und dann mit mir sprecht."

Sein Beifahrer starrte ihn erstaunt an. Das hatte sich Tony schlimmer vorgestellt.

"Ich weiß, Gibbs. Das .. das machen wir... Danke." antwortete er vorsichtig.

Sein Boss nickte, startete den Wagen und fädelte sich wieder in den Verkehr ein.

Das wird so oder so noch kompliziert dachte er sich und nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee. Tony schaute seitlich aus dem Fenster und war zum ersten Mal froh, dass während der restlichen Fahrt Stille herrschte.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag kamen sie vom gleichen Ort zurück im Büro an.

Der andere Teil des Teams war bereits eingetroffen, Kate hing am Telefon und Tim bearbeitete wie so oft seinen Computer.

Als Gibbs und Tony zu Ihren Schreibtischen liefen, fiel ihren beiden Kollegen die merkwürdige Stimmung der beiden auf. Vor allem Kate wurde sofort misstrauisch, sie warf Tony einen fragenden Blick zu. Ihr Kollege antwortete mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln und deutete kurz auf seinen PC. Kate verstand, er würde er sie in einer Email aufklären.

Gibbs weiß über uns bescheid. las sie schon wenige Sekunden später auf ihrem Bildschirm. Kate schluckte, am liebsten wäre sie auf der Stelle aus dem Büro geflüchtet. Dann setzt ihr Verteidigungsmechanismus ein - Sarkasmus.

Über UNS, DiNozzo? antwortete sie ihrem Kollegen.

Tony sah zu Kate hinüber. Diese sah ihn mit dem für sie so typischen spöttischen Blick an. Der Halbitaliener versuchte, die Reaktion der hübschen Brünetten abprallen zu lassen. Er wusste, wie Kate reagierte, wenn es um ihre Gefühlswelt ging. Äußerst verschlossen.

Kate, bitte. Du weißt, wie ich es meine. versuchte er es behutsam.

Er hatte Erfolg Ich weiß.. wie hat er reagiert? kam die nun offenere Antwort seiner Kollegin. Bevor er allerdings erneut antworten konnte, funkte ihr Chef dazwischen.

"Kate, DiNozzo - macht das in Eurer Freizeit aus. Wir haben hier zwei Tote und keinen Mörder."

Gibbs nahm den letzten Schluck aus seinem Kaffeebecher. Die beiden jungen Agenten und ihr Problem lagen ihm durchaus am Herzen. Doch erstens mussten sie das nicht unbedingt wissen und zweitens ging der Fall vor.

Tony und Kate wandten sich sofort wieder den Ermittlungen zu. Sie würden am Abend reden, signalisierten sie sich.

Eine Stunde später erschien Abby mit den entwickelten Bildern vom Fundort der Morris-Leiche. Die vier Agents schauten die Bilder zusammen mit ihr durch, konnten jedoch auf Anhieb keine weiteren Hinweise entdecken. Würden sie hier nichts finden, konnten sie nur auf Informationen von Ducky hoffen. Vielleicht gab es Parallelen zwischen den Todesarten von Graham und Morris.

Als die wie immer flippig bekleidete Forensikerin wieder in ihr Labor entschwunden war, nahmen die Agenten ihre Ermittlungen per Telefon und Computer wieder auf.

Kurze Zeit später sprang Tony auf. Gibbs bedachte ihn mit einem fragenden Blick.

"Boss! Wo sind die Bilder?" rief der junge Agent.

Gibbs nahm die Mappe auf seinem Schreibtisch und ging damit zu Tony hinüber. Auch Kate und Tim gesellten sich dazu. Tony breitete die Fotos auf seinem Schreibtisch aus, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach einem ganz bestimmten. Als er es gefunden hatte, hielt er es hoch, so dass alle es gut sehen konnten.

"Seht Ihr den Truck da hinten?" Er deutete auf den äußersten Rand des Bildes. Nur unscharf konnte man den Lastwagen noch in der Ferne erkennen.

Tim runzelte die Stirn. "Ja. Und?" Auch die beiden anderen Agenten sahen Tony erwartungsvoll an.

"Da ist kein Highway. Keine Bundesstraße. Nichts. Was macht der da also?" führte dieser aus. Gibbs machte sich wortlos auf den Weg zum Labor, seine drei Mitarbeiter folgten.

Dort angekommen bestand die erste Tat des Chefermittlers wie so oft darin, die lärmende Musik auszuschalten, die sie begrüßte.

Und wie immer war dies das Zeichen für Abby, dass ihr Chef anwesend war.

"Gibbs. Oh, ihr kommt mich alle besuchen, wie schön!" strahlte sie ihre Kollegen an.

Kate und Tim lächelten, Gibbs sah sie nett an, Tony grinste. Wie immer.

"Was gibt's, Leute?" frage die Forensikerin.

"Wir brauchen eine Vergrößerung von dem Truck, Abs." erklärte Gibbs und zeigte ihr den betreffenden Bildausschnitt.

"Kein Problem, oh Bossman." rief die Schwarzhaarige und wirbelte mit dem Bild einmal im Kreis, dass ihre Pferdeschwänze flogen. Eine Minute später hatten sie die gewünschte Vergrößerung auf dem Bildschirm.

"National Chemicals ltd... ?" las Tim laut vor.

"Danke, Bambino, ich hatte meine Lesebrille nicht dabei." neckte Tony seinen jüngeren Kollegen. "Ich dachte ja nur, weil Gibbs.." rechtfertigte sich dieser, stoppte jedoch beim Anblick des fragenden Blickes seines Chefs. Kate und Abby grinsten sich an - manchmal fehlte nur noch Popcorn und die Vorstellung war perfekt.

"Tony, ich will wissen, was das für eine Firma ist." Tony nickte und spielte mit einem der Knöpfe an Abby's Mikroskop. "Jetzt, DiNozzo!" scheuchte Gibbs ihn aus dem Labor. "Kate, McGee, Sie kümmern sich auch darum." Die beiden stürmten regelrecht davon.

Abby schaute ihren Chef tadelnd an. "Ein Bitte hin und wieder würde nicht schaden, Gibbs." Er grinste. "Nein, aber lässt es sie schneller arbeiten?"

Die Forensikerin erwiderte sein Grinsen diesmal nicht. "Wer weiß - Du hast es ja nie ausprobiert. Ich glaube, Tony würde es auf jeden Fall noch mehr motivieren."

Der Agent schaute seine Mitarbeiterin nachdenklich an. Er wusste, dass sie einen Narren an DiNozzo gefressen hatte. Er war sozusagen ihr Schützling.

"Ich werde darüber nachdenken, Abs." lächelte er milde.

Abby strahlte ihn an. "Danke, Bossman!"

Damit wandte sie sich wieder ihren Untersuchungen zu.

Im Büro empfing Tony seinen Boss mit Informationen.

"Die DEA sind hinter National Chemicals her, Boss. Sie vermuten einen Drogenring, der unter dem Deckmantel der Entsorgung von Chemikalien verschiedene chemische Drogen herstellt. Mehr konnte ich nicht erfahren, die haben Angst, wir mischen uns ein."

"Zu Recht." erwiderte der Chefermittler trocken und schnappte sich schon beim Hinsetzen sein Telefon und wählte.

"Fornell? Ich brauche Informationen über National Chemicals... Ich weiß, dass die DEA den Fall hat. Ich weiß aber auch, dass Sie gute Kontakte zu denen haben... Was sie im Gegenzug erhalten hängt davon ab, was Sie mir liefern... Gut."

Seine drei Mitarbeiter sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Er meldet sich." war allerdings alles, was Ihr Chef ihnen von dem Telefonat weitergab.

"Boss?" meldete sich Tony zu Wort. "Vielleicht sollten wir uns dort noch mal umsehen. Die Umgebung überprüfen. Der Truck war da sicher nicht aus Zufall.."

Gibbs schloss kurz die Augen. Zum dritten Mal an einem Tag dort hinauszufahren war nicht verlockend. Trotzdem nickte er. "Die Schlüssel, DiNozzo."

Er wusste die gute Arbeit und das Engagement von Tony zu schätzen. Die Tatsache, dass sein Agent trotz der angespannten Situation die erneute Fahrt mit ihm alleine nicht scheute, beruhigte ihn. Kate warf Tony noch einen beunruhigten Blick zu, doch er lächelte zuversichtlich zurück. Gibbs mochte manchmal ein Bastard sein, aber er war schließlich kein Monster.

Die Fahrt verlief ruhig, beide Agenten hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Bei Tony waren diese recht wild durcheinander gewirbelt, Gibbs spielte gedanklich durch, was sie in dem Areal in der Nähe des Trailerparks finden könnten.

Endlich kamen sie erneut an ihrem Ziel an. Gibbs fuhr langsam um den Zaun der 'Wohnanlage' herum und schlug dann die Richtung ein, in der sie den Laster entdeckt hatten. Aufmerksam nahmen die beiden Agents ihre Umgebung in sich auf, dann entdeckte Gibbs eine Ansammlung von langgezogenen, sehr flachen Wellblechhütten. "Was hältst Du davon, Tony?" fragte er und parkte den Wagen außer Sichtweite der Hütten. "Bestimmt kein Anglerheim, Boss." grinste Tony.

Währenddessen klingelte Kate's Telefon. "Todd?.. Agent Fornell.. kein Signa?.. die beiden sind unterwegs, die Gegend ist recht abgelegen... Ja.. sch- verdammt. Ja, sie sind alleine dort. Wir werden ihnen sofort folgen. Danke." Damit knallte die Agentin den Hörer auf. "McGee, wir müssen sofort Gibbs und Tony hinterher. Versuch', sie ans Telefon zu bekommen. Und geb auch Abby und Ducky Bescheid."

Tim schnappte sich seinen Rucksack und lief Kate hinterher, Handy schon an sein Ohr geklemmt.

Im Auto hatte Tim im Labor und der Pathologie Bescheid gegeben und konnte sich nun bei Kate erkundigen, was eigentlich los war.

"Fornell hat erfahren, dass in der Nähe des Trailerparks eine Drogenküche ist. Die DEA wurde informiert, dass dort heute die Drahtzieher sein werden und will am Abend zugreifen."

Tim's Herzschlag beschleunigte. "Tony und Gibbs sind allein dort."

Kate sah kurz zu ihrem Beifahrer und ergänzte dann mit einem besorgten Blick auf die Uhr "Und die Leute von der DEA treffen frühestens in 2 Stunden ein."


	3. Chapter 3

-1Gibbs und Tony beschlossen, den Hütten vorerst fern zu bleiben und hatten hinter einigen Bäumen und Büschen Stellung bezogen um festzustellen, ob sich dort etwas tat. "Boss, da sind 2 Vans vor der zweiten Hütte von links", teilte der jüngere Agent seinem Chef mit.

"Ja, ich sehe sie, Tony. Verflucht, da passiert etwas und wir können nicht zugreifen." Gibbs schnippte sein Handy auf. "Kein Signal." Der Agent atmete zischend ein und versenkte sein Telefon wieder in der Tasche.

Jetzt, auf sich allein gestellt, etwas zu unternehmen, war riskant. Sie wussten nicht, mit wie vielen Gegnern sie es aufnehmen müssten und hatten keine Möglichkeit, Verstärkung anzufordern. "Bleibt nur, ein Stück zurückfahren, bis es wieder Empfang gibt, Boss. Du fährst, ich warte hier und beobachte die Lage."

Gibbs überdachte diesen Vorschlag. "Du bewegst Dich keinen Meter hier weg, DiNozzo. Ist das klar?" Seine stechend blauen Augen sahen Tony fest an.

Dieser nickte. "Verstanden, Boss."

Gibbs war fast zurück am Auto, als er Schüsse hörte. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, wie bei den Vans eine Person von Schüssen getroffen zusammenbrach. Und er sah Tony, der bereits in Richtung der Hütten rannte. "Verfluchte Scheiße, DiNozzo!!" fluchte der Agent laut und rannte seinem jungen Mitarbeiter hinterher. "Tony!" rief er ihm dabei noch mehrmals nach, um ihn zum Stehen bleiben zu bewegen. Nach ein paar Sekunden wurde Tony endlich langsamer. Mittlerweile waren die beiden aber auch schon fast bei den Hütten angekommen. Sie waren in einem großen Bogen gelaufen, so dass sie nun hinter dem den Vans nächstgelegenen Gebäude angekommen waren. Allein diese Aktion hätte sie schon ihren Hals kosten können. Gibbs funkelte Tony wütend an. "Bist Du lebensmüde? Hatte ich Dir nicht eine klare Anweisung gegeben??" zischte er.

Tony schaute den älteren Agenten zerknirscht an. "Boss, die haben zwei Männer erschossen. Hingerichtet."

Gibbs wusste, dass bei Tony einfach der Instinkt eingesetzt hatte. Trotzdem war die Aktion zu riskant gewesen. "Und jetzt, DiNozzo?"

Tony lehnte sich frustriert an die Blechwand. Gibbs wagte einen Blick um die Hütte herum. "Wir warten jetzt, wie viele da noch rauskommen, dann entscheiden wir, was wir machen." Tony nickte.

Am Eingang des Gebäudes entbrannte nun eine Diskussion. Offensichtlich waren sich die Männer nicht einig, ob sie die Leichen mitnehmen oder einfach liegen lassen sollten. Eine dritte Stimme mischte sich ein. Gibbs und Tony warteten gespannt auf eine vierte, doch es blieb bei den drei Männern. Der zuletzt hinzugekommene beendete die Diskussion resolut und bestimmte, dass die Leichen mitgenommen werden sollten. Gibbs musste sich entscheiden. Er nickte Tony zu und bedeutete dem Agenten, ihm zu folgen. Gemeinsam stürmten sie dann um die Ecke der Hütte.

"NCIS, Waffen weg und auf den Boden legen!" schrie Gibbs den Männern mit auf sie gerichteter Waffe zu. Tony stand direkt hinter ihm, ebenfalls mit der Waffe auf die Verbrecher zielend. Die drei Männer warfen ihre Pistolen auf den Boden, machten jedoch keine Anstalten, sich hinzulegen.

"Auf den Boden, sofort!" schrie Gibbs sie erneut an. Tony rückte ein Stück vor, um die Situation besser beobachten zu können. Die Männer gaben keinen Ton von sich und begaben sich nun provokativ langsam in eine liegende Position.

Tony raunte Gibbs ins Ohr "Ich hab' ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache, Boss" da fiel auch schon ein Schuss.

Noch bevor Gibbs sich reflexartig umdrehen konnte, vernahm er hinter sich eine Stimme "Sie lassen jetzt Ihre Waffe fallen, Special Agent, oder mein nächster Schuss wird der letzte sein, den Ihr Kollege hören wird."

Ihm blieb keine Wahl. Der Ermittler warf seine Waffe weit von sich und wandte sich der Stimme hinter ihm zu. Das erste, was er jedoch erblickte, war Tony, der mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden lag und seine Hände auf seinen linken Oberschenkel presste.

Gibbs'Gesicht verhärtete sich. Jemand, der ihn nicht kannte, hätte die Sorge in seinen Augen nicht erkennen können. "Tony?"

"Bin.. okay. .. Boss." brachte der Verletzte gepresst zwischen Atemstößen hervor. "Halb .. so wild!" Der junge Agent setzte sich ein wenig auf und winkelte sein Bein an, um weiterhin Druck auf die Wunde ausüben zu können. Als er seinen Chef ansah, traf sein Blick auf das für Gibbs so typische Pokerface. Dieser ging gedanklich sein weiteres Vorgehen durch, wurde jedoch von dem Schützen unterbrochen. "Heben Sie Ihren Agenten auf und folgen Sie mir." wurde ihm befohlen. Während zwei der anderen Männer bereits die Vans starteten, bewachten die übrigen beiden jede Bewegung der Ermittler.

Gibbs ging neben Tony in die Hocke. "Lass' mich das mal sehen, DiNozzo" befahl er seinem jungen Mitarbeiter recht sanft und nahm Tony's Hände von der Wunde.

Die Kugel war durch den Oberschenkel geschlagen, hatte aber offensichtlich nicht die Arterie nicht getroffen. "Kannst Du das Bein bewegen?" fragte der ältere Agent.

Tony nickte "Ja, kann ich." und legte seinen Arm um Gibbs' Schultern. Langsam standen die beiden auf. "Scheint, als hättest Du mal wieder mehr Glück als Verstand, Tony." lächelte der Chefermittler den jüngeren Agenten an.

"Bewegt Euch'!" wurden Sie unsanft daran erinnert, das 4 Verbrecher auf sie warteten. Der Mann, der Tony angeschossen hatte, war anscheinend der Boss der Männer. Er wies sie an, in den hinteren Van zu steigen. Gibbs stütze Tony bis sie dort waren, dann wurden sie beide unsanft hineingestoßen und die Tür wurde verriegelt. Sie hörten, wie auch die Beifahrertüren beider Vans zugeschlagen wurden, dann setzte sich der Wagen auch schon in Bewegung.

Der hintere Teil des Vans war vollkommen leer, keine Sitze, keine Auskleidung war darin. Tony lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen an einer der Wände und atmete schwer. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, öffnete sein Chef gerade seinen Gürtel.

"Boss!" kam ein übertrieben entsetzter Ausruf des jungen Agenten, der gleich wieder

die Augen zusammenkniff. "

"Ich will Dein Bein abbinden, DiNozzo." kam die genervte Entgegnung von Gibbs.

Tony grinste den älteren Ermittler an. Mit einigen schnellen Handgriffen hatte der Ex-Marine den Gürtel über der Wunde um Tony's Bein gelegt, nun zog er fest zu. Das Grinsen seines jungen Senior Agents erstarb, doch der Verletzte gab keinen Laut von sich. Gibbs drückte kurz Tony's Schulter, dann holte er sein Handy hervor und flippte es auf. "Kein Signal." fluchte er.

Tony schluckte. "Schätze, das ist denen klar.. sonst hätten sie und die Telefone abgenommen.." kam ihm die Erkenntnis.

Vorerst blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten, was auf sie zukam.

"McGee, probier's noch mal!" kam die angespannte Anweisung von Kate.

"Kate, ich habe es vor einer Minute probiert. Sie haben kein Signal - "

Tim wählte erneut zunächst Gibbs' Nummer, als ihn ein wütender Blick seiner Kollegin traf. Wieder nichts. Auch unter Tony's Nummer erhielt er nur die Ansage über Unerreichbarkeit vom Provider. "Ich mache mir auch Sorgen, Kate." versuchte der jüngste im Team seine Kollegin zu beschwichtigen.

Kate seufzte. Tim anzugiften würde auch nicht helfen - und war noch dazu äußerst unfair. "Tut mir leid, McGee. Ich weiß."

Ihr Beifahrer lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und schaute auf den Navi-Monitor.

"In 10 Minuten müssten wir da sein." informierte er Kate. Sie antwortete, indem Sie noch einmal Gas gab.

Bereits nach einer kurzen Fahrt kam der Van wieder zum Stehen.

Tony sah seinen Boss mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. "Hoffen wir, dass jetzt nicht der Teil kommt, in dem wir in einem abgelegenen Waldstück unsere eigenen Gräber schaufeln müssen.." Gibbs sah seinen Kollegen ungläubig an.

"Du siehst zu viele Filme, DiNozzo." Tony grinste. "Das höre ich öfter.."

"Das hier ist keiner." stellte der ältere Agent trocken fest und beendete damit das Thema in dem Moment, als sich die Tür öffnete.

Mit der Waffe bedeute der Anführer der Gruppe den beiden, auszusteigen.

"Wie sieht Ihr Plan aus?" fragte Gibbs in ruhigem Ton.

Der Mann zog Tony, der durch die Wunde etwas länger brauchte, aus dem Van. Der junge Agent landete auf seiner Verletzung und sog scharf die Luft ein. Finster starrte er den bewaffneten Mann an.

"Wir haben zwei NCIS Agenten in unserer Gewalt, Agent..?" - "Gibbs." beantwortete dieser die indirekte Frage.

"Agent Gibbs. Ich denke, damit können wir die DEA überzeugen, meinen Geschäftspartner frei zu lassen. Ich bin mir sogar sicher.." grinste er böse.

"Ihre Handys." forderte er dann und nahm die Geräte der Agenten entgegen.

Gibbs und Tony sahen sich um. Ein verlassenes Waldstück war das hier nicht. Vielmehr eine Art Lagerplatz oder auch eine Müllhalde. Jede Menge alter Fässer standen hier herum, alte Reifen, Haufen von alten, dicken Kabelsträngen lagen aufgerollt auf dem Boden. Schließlich blieben die Blicke der beiden bei einem Truck hängen. Dem Truck. Sie warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Das bedeutete, sie waren auf der richtigen Spur gewesen - und erhöhte ihre Chance, dass ihr Team sie finden würde, um ein Vielfaches.

Die Vans fuhren wieder ab, und die beiden zurückgebliebenen Männer schubsten die Agenten zum Lastwagen. Tony zog sein verletztes Bein nach und versuchte, es so wenig wie möglich zu belasten. Auch wenn die Wunde nicht lebensgefährlich war, so verursachte sie doch starke Schmerzen. Seine ganze linke Seite brannte mittlerweile. Am Laster angekommen öffnete einer Ihrer Widersacher die Heckklappe, der andere wies sie wortlos an, hineinzuklettern.

"Da komme ich nicht rauf." stellte Tony mit ruhiger Stimme fest. Die Klappe des LKW hing etwa auf Brusthöhe, scheinbar unerreichbar in Tony's momentanen Zustand.

"Das denke ich schon." kam der harte Widerspruch der Geiselnehmer.

"Ich helfe Dir, DiNozzo" kam der ältere Agent den beiden Männern zuvor. Er kniete mit einem Bein auf dem Boden direkt vor der Heckklappe. "Steig auf mein Bein und zieh Dich hoch." Tony tat wie geheißen. Einen Moment hing er halb in der Luft, bevor er sich komplett auf die Klappe gezogen hatte. Sein Gesicht blasses Gesicht zeugte von den Schmerzen, die ihm diese Aktion verursacht hatte.

Gibbs folgte nur wenige Sekunden später und zog seinen jungen Kollegen mehr oder weniger ins Innere des Trucks. Die Klappe wurde geschlossen, doch es war trotzdem nicht völlig dunkel. Durch kleine Öffnungen für Transportsicherungen im oberen Bereich der Seitenwände kam etwas Licht hinein.

Tony lag auf der Seite und hielt verkrampft seinen Oberschenkel. Als Gibbs ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken drehte, konnte er ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

Er schwitzte stark und der Schmerz verursachte ihm Übelkeit. Der junge Agent kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte, ruhig zu atmen. Gibbs hielt seine Hand auf dem Arm seines Agenten und ließ ihm Zeit, sich zu fangen. Nach kurzer Zeit atmete Tony tief ein und aus und öffnete die Augen.

"Danke, Boss." kam ein erstes zittriges Lebenszeichen. Sein Chef lächelte leicht.

"Setz Dich auf, Tony." Als der Angesprochene nicht sofort reagierte, fügte er hinzu

"Ist besser für Deinen Kreislauf." Der Halbitaliener seufzte. 'Leg Dich hin' höre ich lieber. und dann, als Nachgedanke Von Frauen. Am liebsten mal von Kate.

Ein kleines Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Falls sein Boss es bemerkt hatte, so überging er es einfach.

Endlich waren Kate und Tim bei den Koordinaten angekommen, die sie von der DEA für ihr Navi erhalten hatten. Sie parkten neben dem Wagen ihrer Kollegen, der unverriegelt dastand. Das Gelände und die Wellblechhütten sahen verlassen aus. Die beiden Agenten stiegen aus dem Wagen und sicherten mit gezogenen Waffen die Umgebung. Schließlich waren sie sicher, dass niemand mehr anwesend war.

"Verfluchte Scheiße!" donnerte Kate los. McGee sah sie verschreckt an. Eine solche Reaktion war für seine Kollegin ungewöhnlich. Tim selbst war geschockt. Gibbs und Tony waren vermutlich in der Gewalt der Drogenbande und sie hatten keine Ahnung, wo sie sich jetzt befanden. Kate sah zu Boden. Sie stand nur einen Meter entfernt von zwei Blutflecken. Sie starrte die rote Erde an, dann ließ sie ihren Blick weiter über den Boden schweifen. Gleich vor der Hütte befand sich ein weitere Blutfleck, allerdings wesentlich kleiner. Kate zwang sich ruhig zu atmen. Auch Tim versuchte, sich selbst zu beruhigen. "Das ..das muss nichts heißen." sagte er unsicher. Schließlich riss Kate sich von Ihren sorgenvollen Gedanken los und schaute sich die Reifenspuren näher an. "Das waren Vans, McGee." Ihr Kollege ging ebenfalls in die Hocke. "Ja, zwei, wie es scheint." stellte er fest.

Die beiden standen auf, als sie Motorengeräusche hörten. Sie drehten sich um und erblickten drei Wagen, die sie schon fast erreicht hatten. "Die Leute von der DEA." stellte Kate fest. Als einer der Wagen an ihnen vorbeirollte ergänzte Tim "Und Fornell..." Die Agenten begrüßten den FBI Agenten und berichteten ihm über die Lage. Das Team der DEA machte sich bereits daran, die Hütten zu durchsuchen.

"Agent Todd, Agent McGee. Die Informationen, die wir Ihnen gegeben haben, erhielten wir von einem ehemaligen Geschäftspartner der Bande. Wir konnten ihn wegen An- und Verkauf großer Mengen von Drogen festnageln. Sein Name ist Flanigan. Er hat mit uns einen Deal gemacht - seine Informationen über die Hersteller der Drogen gegen eine.. drastische Verkürzung der Haftstrafe." erklärte der FBI-Mann gerade, als er vom DEA Chefermittler unterbrochen wurde.

"Fornell! Hier ist alles sauber. Jemand muss sie gewarnt haben.!"

Der FBI Agent nickte nur knapp und sah dann wieder Kate und Tim an.

"Ihre Kollegen sitzen verdammt tief in der Scheiße, Agents." stellte er fest und begann zu telefonieren.

"Wer könnte sie gewarnt haben?" dachte Tim laut.

"Wie wäre es mit Morris?" beantwortete seine Kollegin die Frage sofort. McGee dachte darüber nach. "Das glaube ich nicht. Dann hätten sie ihn nicht umgebracht."

"Du hast Recht" nickte Kate. Beide waren kurz still.

"Lass und endlich an die Arbeit gehen, Tim." beschloss Kate dann. Die beiden begannen, sämtliche Beweismittel und mögliche Spuren zu dokumentieren und einzutüten. Vielleicht würde Abby etwas herausfinden, hofften sie inständig.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde hielt der Truck an. Weit können wir alles in allem noch nicht gekommen sein schlussfolgerte Gibbs bei sich. Schon öffnete sich wieder die Heckklappe. Der Ermittler half seinem verletzten Kollegen auf und die beiden kamen an den Rand der nun heruntergefahrenen Klappe. Tony sah den älteren Agenten an und schluckte. Dann setzte er sich erst auf den Rand, dann ließ er sich hinunterrutschen. Er versuchte, auf seinem unverletzten Bein zu balancieren, doch dafür war die Höhe zu groß gewesen. Tony schwankte, dann fiel er zur Seite. Gibbs sprang hinterher und half ihm ihn eine sitzende Position. Der Chefermittler hatte großen Respekt für Tony, der sich noch nicht einmal über seine Schmerzen beklagt hatte. Der Junge mag einem den letzten Nerv rauben, aber wenn's ums Eingemachte geht..

Der Lastwagen hatte in einer großen Halle geparkt, die fast schon die Ausmaße eines kleinen Flugzeughangars hatte. Sie war jedoch leer bis auf den LKW und einen weiteren Truck, sowie die beiden Vans, die dort ebenfalls schon standen. Die zwei Männer, die den Truck gefahren hatten begrüßten kurz die weiteren Anwesenden. Dies waren unter anderem die beiden Kerle, die die Vans gefahren hatten und nun noch 3 weitere Männer. Einer der Neuankömmlinge bewachte Gibbs und Tony, ließ die beiden aber ansonsten in Ruhe. "Wie geht es Dir, Tony?" erkundigte sich Gibbs. "Ging schon besser. Aber auch schon schlechter, Boss." antwortete der junge Agent seinem Chef. Die Schmerzen von seinem Fall ließen langsam wieder nach und generell waren sie mittlerweile ohnehin zu ertragen.

Gibbs drückte wieder Tony's Schulter, dann hörte er dem Gespräch der Männer zu. Immerhin konnte er einige Namen aufschnappen. Der Mann, der Tony angeschossen hatte, ein drahtiger mittelgroßer Brünetter, hieß David. Der kleine, bullige und glatzköpfige seiner Gefährten wurde nur TJ genannt. Der Name des blonden jungen Kerls war Jason und der letzte der vier, ein recht großer und muskulöser blonder Mann mittleren Altern hieß Dan.

Die Namen der drei anderen Männer merkte Gibbs sich nicht, denn aus dem Gespräch hatte er herausgehört, dass sie nur die Vans und den alten Truck wegschaffen würden. Es war wichtiger, seine Entführer mit Namen ansprechen zu können. Auch Tony hatte aufmerksam zugehört, wie Gibbs daran bemerkte, dass sein Kollege ihn nun anstieß und leise zuraunte "Dieses Arschloch David wird noch sehen, was er davon hat!" Damit nickte der junge Agent kurz in Richtung seines verletzen Beines.

"Ruhig, Tony." erwiderte sein Chef. "Das wird er. Aber bleib ruhig." Er bedachte Tony mit einem fragenden und zugleich strengen Blick. DiNozzo verzog das Gesicht.

"Ja. Geht klar, Boss." Gibbs gefiel der Tonfall seines Kollegen nicht.

"Ich meine es Ernst, DiNozzo!" warnte er ihn deshalb streng. Tony sah ihm mit festen Blick in die Augen, dann nickte er.

Im nächsten Moment wurden sie von Ihrem Bewacher aufgefordert, ihm zu folgen. Gibbs half Tony auf, dann taten sie, wie geheißen. Sie wurden zu dem neuen Truck geführt, dessen Heckklappe schon offen stand. Diesmal musste Tony sich den Weg hinein allerdings nicht erkämpfen, denn die Klappe lag auf dem Boden auf und bildete eine Rampe. Die beiden Agenten liefen gefolgt von David, TJ, Dan und Jason in den Laderaum. Im Gegensatz zu dem vorherigen war dieser allerdings nicht vollkommen leer. In ihm stand ein kleiner Klapptisch. Als die Ermittler dem Tisch näher kamen, erkannten sie auch, was darauf lag. Es waren Tabletten, kleine Behälter mit Flüssigkeiten darin und noch eingepackte Spritzen. Drogen schoss es beiden zugleich durch den Kopf.

In diesem Moment wurde Tony auch schon von Dan und Jason gepackt. Sie drehten seine Arme auf seinen Rücken und hielten ihn so fest. Gibbs wusste, er konnte gegen die Männer nichts ausrichten. "Was soll das?" herrschte er die Männer zu David gewandt an. Dieser enthielt sich einer Antwort. Stattdessen wies er TJ an, auf Gibbs acht zu geben und drehte sich zu dem Tisch. Tony's Atem beschleunigte sich. Sein Chef machte einen Schritt auf David zu, um zu sehen, was dieser tat, wurde jedoch sofort von seinem glatzköpfigen Bewacher zurückgehalten.

Als David sich zurückdrehte, hatte er zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger beider Hände jeweils eine Tablette und schritt damit auf Tony zu. TJ hielt Gibbs mittlerweile am Arm und presste ihm eine Waffe in die Brust.

David lächelte ironisch. "Was darf es denn sein.. Tony? Du hast die Wahl.."

Tony kämpfte gegen den Griff der beiden Männer hinter ihm, war jedoch chancenlos. "Ist das wie in der Matrix? Welche bringt mich raus in die Freiheit?' frage der junge Agent verbissen. Sein Gegenüber lachte. "Ich fürchte, das kann ihn keine von beiden bieten. Aber vielleicht willst Du das gerne selbst ausprobieren?'

Mit einem Schritt stand er nun vor dem jungen Agenten. Tony sah ihm direkt in die Augen. "Sie Bastard."

Die Quittung waren zwei schnell aufeinanderfolgende Schläge in den Magen. Ohne den schraubstockartigen Griff der Männer hinter ihm wäre er in die Knie gegangen. David nickte den beiden zu und sie ließen ihn langsam zu Boden gleiten. Gibbs konnte nur zusehen, wie sein Senior Agent nach Luft würgend und nach Luft schnappend auf den Rücken geschubst wurde. Jason hielt ihn mit seinen Händen auf Tony's Brust in dieser Position. "Was soll das, David? Warum Tony?" fauchte der Chefermittler den Mann an. Dieser legte den Kopf schief und begann zu grinsen. Dann nickte er in Richtung der Ladeklappe. Dort stand einer der anderen Männer und filmte die ganze Szene. "Ich sagte doch, mit Ihnen in unserer Gewalt kann ich die DEA sicher überzeugen, meinen Forderungen nachzukommen." Gibbs schnaubte verächtlich. "Sie sind offensichtlich der Vorgesetzte - Sie brauche ich also für Verhandlungen. Tony hier hingegen..." sagte David fast nachdenklich und kniete sich neben den immer noch schwer atmenden jungen Agenten. Dann hielt er dem am Boden liegenden Mann die Nase zu und wartete, bis er den Mund öffnete, um Luft zu holen. Schnell zwang er dann drei Tabletten in den Mund des Agenten und stellte sicher, dass er sie hinunterschluckte. Gibbs zitterte vor Wut und Hilflosigkeit, seine Fäuste geballt und sein Blick eisig. David stand wieder auf, strich seine Hose glatt und sprach direkt in die Kamera. "Tony hier entgegen wird Ihnen live demonstrieren, was mit Graham passiert ist. Sie beeilen sich also besser, Agents."


	4. Chapter 4

Der Truck hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt und im Laderaum herrschte eine angespannte Stille. Das dicke Glas zwischen vorderem und hinterem Teil des Fahrzeuges dämpfte das Gespräch der Männer vorne so weit, dass nur unverständliches Gemurmel übrig blieb.

Gibbs saß Tony gegenüber an die Wand gelehnt und beobachtete den jüngeren Agenten genau. Seit dessen optimistischer Aussage über seinen Zustand waren ungefähr 15 Minuten vergangen und die Sorge des Chefermittlers wuchs.

Vor 10 Minuten war Tony unruhig hin und her gerutscht, bevor er nach einem besorgten Blick seines Chefs die Arme um seinen Körper geschlungen hatte und wieder still hielt. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt war seine Atmung unregelmäßiger geworden und der junge Agent wirkte immer mehr in sich gekehrt und abwesend. Selbst im Halbdunkel des Laderaumes war erkennbar, dass er stark schwitzte, die Haare an seiner Stirn klebten auf seiner Haut.

Gibbs war angespannt, jederzeit bereit, aufzuspringen um seinem Kollegen zu helfen. Bis jetzt hatte er sich zurückgehalten, doch als Tony nun anfing, zu zittern und sein Atem in verkrampften Stößen kam, war Gibbs mit einem Satz an seiner Seite. Gerade rechtzeitig, um den zur Seite fallenden jungen Agenten aufzufangen und behutsam auf die Seite zu legen.

Der grauhaarige Ermittler kniete vor Tony und beugte sich hinab, um Blickkontakt herzustellen.

"Tony?.. Tony, ich möchte, dass Du mit mir sprichst. Verstehst Du mich?"

Nach einigen Sekunden kam ein schwaches "Ich.. versteh Dich, .. Boss.", dann versteifte sich plötzlich der ganze Körper des am Boden liegenden Agenten und er kniff die Augen zusammen. Gibbs fluchte leise, dann legte er eine Hand auf die Schulter und die andere auf den Nacken seines jungen Kollegen und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein. "Sag mir, was los ist, Tony... Komm schon, red' mit mir... DiNozzo!"

Der ältere Agent spürte, wie sich die Muskeln unter seinen Händen langsam entspannten. Dann jedoch öffneten sich ruckartig die Augen seines Kollegen und Gibbs schaffte es dank seiner schnellen Reaktion gerade noch, Tony etwas aufzurichten, bevor dieser sich übergab.

Nach einigen Minuten trockenen Würgens beruhigte sich sein Magen endlich und der junge Agent lehnte sich geschwächt und immer noch zitternd gegen seinen Chef. Gibbs hielt Tony und ließ ihn sich kurz sammeln, bevor er ihn wieder ansprach. "Besser?" fragte er ihn dann in gedämpften Ton.

Tony nickte vorsichtig mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen. "Mir ist nur kalt. Und.. schwindlig."

Gibbs betrachtete das bleiche Gesicht seines Agenten. "Bitte die vollständige Version, DiNozzo."

Nun erwiderten grüne Augen seinen Blick. "Ich fühl mich.. wie auskotzt." kam die ehrliche Antwort.

Gibbs überkam ein leichtes Grinsen. "Tatsächlich!"

"Entschuldige die Schweinerei, Boss.." kam es leise und mit ehrlichem Bedauern von dem jüngeren Ermittler.

Gibbs' schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Entschuldigungen, DiNozzo."

Tony sah seinen Boss dankbar an und machte den Versuch, sich hinzusetzen. Der erste Versuch scheiterte, denn seine Arme knickten ein und er fiel zurück gegen Gibbs. Beim zweiten Anlauf wurde er von dem älteren Agent unterstützt und Tony lehnte sich wieder gegen die Wand. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen.

"Also, wie fühlst Du Dich?" wollte der Chefermittler nach einigen Minuten noch einmal wissen.

Tony nahm innerlich kurz Bestand auf, bevor er antwortete.

"Mein Bein pocht, mein Magen fährt Achterbahn, in meinem Kopf wird ein Gebäude abgerissen und meine Muskeln sind total verkrampft... Mir ist kalt." fügte er nach kurzem Nachdenken noch hinzu.

Gibbs setzte sich ebenfalls und nahm Tony's Handgelenk, um seinen Puls zu überprüfen. Nach einiger Zeit fand er seine Vermutung bestätigt und er nickte grimmig. "Dein Blutdruck ist wahrscheinlich zu niedrig, dein Puls ist zu hoch. Was auch immer die Dir da gegeben haben - Du hast es nicht besonders gut vertragen."

Der Halbitaliener sah seinen Boss ungläubig an. "Ich schätze mal, das war Sinn der Sache, Boss!" fragte er vorsichtig.

Gibbs sah ihn strafend an. "Das denke ich nicht, DiNozzo. Dass Dein Körper die Drogen so schnell wieder abgestoßen hat, war Dein Glück. Wenn eine zu hohe Dosis an bestimmten Mitteln in den Magen gelangt, kommt es manchmal zu dieser Reaktion. Dadurch gelangen giftige Stoffe nur zu einem geringen Teil in den Blutkreislauf."

Tony war der Ausführung seines Bosses gespannt gefolgt.

"So eine Art allergische Reaktion?" fragte er dann.

"So in der Art, ja." nickte der ältere Agent. Dann zog er seine Jacke aus und legte sie über Tony, bevor er die Schussverletzung überprüfte. Es hatte sich eine Kruste gebildet, so dass der Gürtel zum Abbinden nicht mehr nötig war, also löste er ihn. Als der Ermittler sich danach jedoch noch einmal näher über das Bein beugte, stellte er auch fest, dass der Rand der Wunde in einem dunkelroten Ton hervorstach und die Umgebung leicht angeschwollen war. Er erinnerte sich an die Aussage seines Kollegen.

"Du sagtest, Dein Bein pocht?"

"Ja. Die Schmerzen sind erträglich, aber -" bestätigte Tony und hielt dann mitten im Satz inne. "Boss?"

Gibbs wandte seinen Blick von der Wunde ab und sah seinen Agent an.

"Noch kein Grund zur Sorge, Tony." beruhigte er ihn und hoffte, dass er mit seiner Einschätzung richtiger lag, als der jüngere Ermittler mit der seinen vor einer halben Stunde.

Die beiden Männer zuckten leicht zusammen, als plötzlich das kleine Fenster mit einem Ruck aufgeschoben wurde. Das runde Gesicht von TJ kam zum Vorschein. Mit einem dreckigen Grinsen sah er erst Gibbs an, dann richtete er seinen Blick auf Tony. "Hast Du einen schönen Trip soweit?"

Gibbs biss die Zähne zusammen und starrte den Mann nur mit wütendem Blick an. Er konnte die Rage in Tony's Augen sehen und beschwor seinen jungen Kollegen mental, den Mann nicht zu provozieren.

"Die Sitzgelegenheit ist ein Bisschen hart.." überging der braunhaarige Agent bewusst die Anspielung auf die Drogen.

TJ entging die offensichtlich ausgebliebene Wirkung der Tabletten nicht. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Laderaum, dann entdeckte er im hinteren Teil den Grund. Er wandte sich zu David am Steuer des Trucks.

"Dieser Bastard hat alles ausgekotzt, Boss."

Der angesprochene drehte sich für zwei Sekunden nach hinten, um sich ein Bild von der Lage zu machen. Den Blick wieder auf die Straße gerichtet schien er nachzudenken, dann wies er TJ an, das Fenster zu schließen. Tony und Gibbs beobachteten, wie die beiden sich noch kurz besprachen, konnten den Sinn der Unterhaltung jedoch nicht nachvollziehen.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten kam der Truck zum Stehen.

"Kate! McGee! Was ist mit Gibbs und Tony? Wo sind sie? Geht es ihnen gut?"

überfiel Abby die beiden zurückgekehrten Ermittler, als sie das Labor betraten.

Sie sahen sich einen Moment betreten an, dann berichtete Tim über den Sachstand.

"Das heißt, wir haben keine Ahnung, wo wir sie finden können?" fragte die Forensikerin mit Tränen in den Augen. "Bis jetzt nicht, Abby." bestätigte der Agent mit der Betonung auf den ersten beiden Worten.

Kate legte ihren Arm und Abby's Schultern und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

"Genau. Und wie Du selbst sagtest - wir wissen nicht, wo wir sie finden können. Aber mit Dir haben wir eine gute Chance herauszufinden, WIE wir sie finden können."

Tim lächelte seine Kollegin bewundernd an. Bessere Worte um die besorgte Abby zu beruhigen und zu motivieren hätte sie nicht finden können. Die völlig in schwarz gekleidete Forensikerin umarmte die beiden Agenten stürmisch und riss ihnen dann förmlich die Tüten mit den gesammelten Beweismitteln und Spuren aus den Händen.

Bevor sie die ersten Proben für ihre Geräte vorbereitete, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihren Kollegen um und stellte mit trotzigem Blick fest:

"Keiner klaut mir Gibbs und Tony!"

Gerade, als Kate und McGee aus dem Aufzug ins Büro traten, klingelte das Handy der Agentin. "Todd? Agent Fornell! Wir haben sie vor einer Minute in unserem Labor abgegeben... Was? Seit wann?.. Ist das sicher? Gut, danke. Wir melden uns, sobald wir etwas haben."

Kate setzte sich auf Tim's Schreibtisch.

"Die beiden Männer, die von Gibbs und Tony befragt wurden sind verschwunden. Die Polizei hat eine Meldung ihrer Frauen bekommen, dass sie vermisst würden. Eigentlich wären sie dem nicht nachgegangen, weil sie nur wenige Stunden verschwunden sind, aber die Frauen waren völlig aufgelöst und der diensthabende Officer wusste über den Fund der Leiche von Morris Bescheid. Er hat die Vermisstenmeldung an das FBI weitergegeben. Fornell hat die Frauen schon befragen lassen, die beiden hatten schon länger die Vermutung, dass ihre Männer etwas mit Drogengeschäften zu tun haben."

Tim blickte legte den Kopf schief.

"Sie haben also etwas mit der Sache zu tun?" stellte er etwas ungläubig fest.

"Die Vermutung liegt zumindest sehr nahe, meinst Du nicht, McGee?" fragte Kate zurück.

Ihr Kollege dachte kurz darüber nach. "Weshalb hätten sie dann die Polizei alarmieren sollen, als sie die Leiche von Morris gefunden haben?"

Kate zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die alte Masche. Je mehr Du mit der Polizei zusammenarbeitest, desto unwahrscheinlicher ist es, dass Du selbst in Verdacht gerätst. Den beiden war klar, dass Morris früher oder später sowieso gefunden würde. Dann wären ihnen eventuell bald schon viel unbequemere Fragen gestellt worden..." Tim nickte seine Zustimmung. "Unwahrscheinlich, dass die beiden noch am Leben sind." stellte er fest.

"Sehr." bestätigte Kate und ging zu ihrem eigenen Schreibtisch. Zwei Zeugen weniger. Verdammt. fluchte die hübsche Agentin gedanklich. Sie sah Gibbs vor sich, wie er zum Aufzug stapfte, um ein drittes Mal zu dem Trailerpark zu fahren. Und Tony, wie er sie beruhigend angelächelt hatte, bevor er ihrem Chef gefolgt war. Verdammt. Kate spürte, wie ihre Tränen in die Augen stiegen und blinzelte einige Male, um sie zu stoppen.

Als sie wieder aufsah, schaute Tim sie mitfühlend an.

"Es geht ihnen bestimmt gut. Gibbs ist nicht klein zu kriegen, und Tony.. "

er beendete den Satz nicht, sondern lief hinüber zu Kate und ging neben ihr in die Hocke. "Tony verlässt sich auf uns. Aber vor allem auf Dich, Kate..."

Die Agentin brauchte einen Moment, um die Zweideutigkeit dieser Aussage zu erfassen, dann sah sie ihren Kollegen erschrocken an.

Tim grinste. "Ich bin vielleicht noch nicht so lange Ermittler wie Ihr, Kate - aber ich bin nicht blind." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und begab sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

Die Agentin warf ihrem Kollegen einen dankbaren Blick zu, doch dessen Gesichtsausdruck war plötzlich wie versteinert. Er starrte auf seinen Bildschirm. Kate runzelte die Stirn, dann sah auch sie, was der junge Agent anstarrte.

In ihrem Email-Eingang wartete eine neue Nachricht mit dem Betreff "Agent down."

und einem Video im Anhang.

Kate sprang auf und war mit wenigen Schritten bei Tim. Was auch immer sie gleich sehen würde, sie wollte es sich nicht alleine anschauen müssen.

McGee schluckte noch einmal trocken, dann öffnete er die Videodatei.

Kate spürte ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlagen, als die kurze Aufzeichnung zu Ende war. Sie schloss die Augen, kämpfte erneut die Tränen zurück und zwang sich, ruhig durch zu atmen.

Auch Tim brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich wieder zu fangen. Sein Magen hatte sich verkrampft und als er zu Kate sah, hielt auch sie ihre Hand auf dem Bauch.

"Lass.. uns das Abby weiterleiten." sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

Tim's Telefon klingelte. "Nicht nötig." stellte er mit einem Blick auf das Display fest.

"Tim! Oh Gott, McGee! Das Video.. habt Ihr - diese Schweine!" rief die emotionale Forensikerin aufgewühlt in den Hörer.

Tim sprach ruhig auf sie ein, bis er sich sicher war, dass seine Anweisungen auch verstanden würden. "Abby, wir brauchen den Absender. Wer ist er, wo ist er und vor allem wo WAR er, als er die Email abgeschickt hat."

Der Agent konnte das Nicken der jungen Frau im Labor zwar nicht sehen, wusste aber, dass sie sich sofort an die Arbeit machen würde.

"Falls Du Hilfe brauchst, meld' Dich bei mir!" bot er ihr an, dann legten sie auf.

Auch Kate hatte grade ein Gespräch beendet.

"Fornell setzt auch seine Leute drauf an." informierte sie Tim.

Erneut öffnete sich die Heckklappe, doch diesmal befanden sie sich nicht in einer Halle. Das Sonnenlicht blendete die beiden Agenten, so dass sie für einige Sekunden blinzelten, bevor ihre Augen sich langsam an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnten.

David schritt auf sie zu und stellte sich dann breitbeinig vor sie. Gibbs stand auf, doch er wurde sofort wieder von TJ im Zaum gehalten.

"Tony, Tony, Tony.." schalt der Bandenboss den jungen Agenten spöttisch. "Ist Dir eigentlich klar, wie viel Geld Du da verschwendet hast?"

Der Ermittler sah dem Mann fest in die Augen. "Ich bin untröstlich."

Inzwischen waren auch Jason und Dan im Laderaum angekommen.

Während Dan wieder mit der Kamera im Eingang stehen blieb, stellte sich Jason neben Tony und hievte ihn auf die Beine.

"Da bin ich sicher." lächelte David den Agenten kalt an und schlug ihm unvermittelt in den Magen. Dann packte er Tony's Kinn und zwang ihn, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Der Ermittler atmete schwer, erwiderte den Blick des Kidnappers jedoch fest.

Dann drehte sich David zu Gibbs. "Zeit, dass sie Ihren Kollegen eine Botschaft senden."

"Mit welchem Inhalt?" fragte der grauhaarige Agent in ruhigem Ton.

"Die DEA lässt Jeff Philipps frei und sämtliche Anklagen gegen ihn fallen. Ich verlange eine positive Antwort innerhalb von 2 Stunden." war die Antwort.

Gibbs behielt sein Pokerface. "Sie wissen, dass das zu wenig Zeit ist. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass die DEA sich auf Ihre Forderung nicht einlassen wird."

"Das sollte sie aber besser, Special Agent Gibbs." kam in einem drohenden Ton zurück. Der Chefermittler erwiderte den kalten Blick. "Oder sonst?"

David nickte TJ zu, und dieser hielt einen der kleinen Behälter mit Flüssigkeit und eine Spritze hoch, so dass die Kamera beides erfassen konnte.

"Oder Agent DiNozzo hat diese Möglichkeit..",

der Mann lenkte mit einem Blick Jason's Aufmerksamkeit und den Fokus der Aufnahme auf das Erbrochene in der Ecke des Frachtraumes,

"nächstes Mal nicht mehr." sprach er dann wieder in die Kamera und die Männer ließen ihre Geißeln wieder allein zurück.


	5. Chapter 5

-1"So kommenwir doch nicht weiter" rief Kate entnervt aus und knallte die Akte, die sie grade durchforstet hatte, auf ihren Schreibtisch.

Tim zuckte zusammen. "Wie meinst Du das?"

Seine Kollegin schnappte sich ihre Jacke und Tasche und kam auf seinen Schreibtisch zu. "Ich meine, dass wir schon wissen, wer hinter der Entführung steckt. Also weshalb lesen wir jetzt wieder und wieder die Akten dieser Mistkerle durch?"

Nun stand Kate direkt vor McGee's Schreibtisch. Diese Vorgehensweise war Standard-Ermittlungsprozedur. Mit dieser zu brechen, war dem jungen Agenten nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Nun jedoch nickte er zustimmend.

"Richtig. Wir sollten die beiden Ehefrauen befragen. Vielleicht finden wir noch etwas heraus."

Genau das war auch Kate's Plan gewesen. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Zentrale, um erneut den Weg zum Trailerpark auf sich zu nehmen.

Unterwegs klingelte Tim's Telefon. Ohne ein Wort von ihm wusste Kate, dass Abby am anderen Ende der Leitung war. Ihre aufgewühlte Stimme war deutlich zu hören.

"Da war Tony's Blut dabei! McGee, Ihr müsst die beiden finden!!!"

Die beiden Agenten im Auto sahen sich kurz düster an, dann erklang wieder die Stimme ihrer Kollegin im Labor. Tim schaltete auf Lautsprecher, grade als sie erklärte, "... das Blut von den anderen beiden Proben gehört zu den vermissten Kerlen vom Trailerpark..."

Tim unterbrach kurz mit einer besorgten Zwischenfrage "Du meinst.. also.. die Blutflecke waren unterschiedlich groß, und zwei davon ziemlich groß.."

Schon fiel die Forensikerin ihm wieder ins Wort "Oh Gott, tut mir leid! Ich hätte es anders ausdrücken sollen! Tony wurde zwar verletzt, aber es kann keine große Wunde sein! Ich wollte Euch nicht erschrecken! Tut mir leid."

Kate versicherte ihrer Kollegin, dass sie ihr nicht böse waren, dann fragte sie,

"Von wem war das andere Blut, Abby?" Die Antwort könnte eine entscheidende Spur sein.

"Ich hab' die Proben durch sämtliche Datenbanken laufen lassen - sie gehören zu den beiden vermissten Kerlen vom Trailerpark. Ich würde sagen.. tilt."

Kate zog die Brauen hoch. "Tilt?"

"Das bedeutet soviel wie 'zu Ende'. Also.. die beiden sind tot."

Nach einem immer noch leicht verständnislosen Blick seiner Kollegin fügte er noch hinzu, "Ist so ein Computer-Ausdruck.."

Die Agentin nickte - was hatte sie anderes erwartet.

"Ihr meldet Euch doch sofort, wenn ihr was Neues wisst?" versicherte sich Abby.

Kate lächelte. "Versprochen."

Die drei verabschiedeten sich und im Auto war es für eine kurze Zeit Still. Schließlich atmete Kate tief ein und aus. "Ich habe auf dem Video keine Verletzung sehen können."

Diese Aussage hörte sich weniger wie eine Feststellung, als nach einer Frage an. Sie wollte hören, dass auch Tim sich deshalb keine Sorgen machte. Und McGee war sich über diesen Wunsch seiner Kollegin bewusst, doch er wusste auch, dass ein falsches Sicherheitsgefühl fehl am Platz war.

"Naja.. Kate.. man hat nicht besonders viel von Tony sehen können auf dem Video.." erwiderte er also vorsichtig.

Die hübsche Agentin seufzte. Tim hatte Recht, und sie war froh, dass er ihr nichts vormachte. "Ich weiß.." antwortete sie leise.

Nachdem beide für eine Weile ihren Gedanken nachgehangen waren, zählte McGee auf, welche Fakten sie bisher zusammen hatten.

"Wir wissen also, dass Gibbs und Tony entführt wurden von genau den Drogenherstellern, die seit Monaten von der DEA beobachtet wurden. Offensichtlich sind sie vor der geplanten Razzia gewarnt worden. Die beiden Männer, die Morris' Leiche gefunden haben, waren laut ihrer Frauen in Drogengeschäfte verwickelt und jetzt sind sie ebenfalls tot."

"Wir haben keinen Anhaltspunkt darüber, wo wir suchen sollen, und Tony ist verletzt und auf dem Video..- " Kate's Stimme brach. Bisher hatte sie es geschafft, sich vom Inhalt des Videos abzulenken, doch nun sah sie wieder und wieder vor sich, wie Tony die Tabletten verabreicht worden waren.

"Kate, wenn sie die beiden umbringen wollten, hätten sie das schon längst getan.." versuchte Tim, seine Kollegin zu beruhigen. Diese fuhr an den Straßenrand, weil die Tränen in ihren Augen alles verschwimmen ließen. Verflucht noch mal, Kate., schalt sie sich selbst. Mit einem großen Schniefer wischte sie sich über die Augen und fuhr wieder auf die Straße. Erst dann antwortete sie ihrem Beifahrer.

"Du hast Recht, McGee. Entschuldige."

Der junge Agent war froh, dass seine Kollegin sich wieder gefangen hatte. Er hatte keine Übung darin, Frauen zu trösten - und gleich zwei davon verunsicherten ihn doch etwas. "Musst Dich nicht entschuldigen.." versicherte er daher Kate erleichtert und nahm seinen gedanklichen roten Faden wieder auf.

"Graham, Morris und - wie hießen die beiden anderen noch mal?" unterbrach sich der junge Agent kurz.

"Hart und Mayer" halt ihm Kate auf die Sprünge.

"Die vier hatten also alle etwas mit David Shaw und seinen Komplizen zu tun. Und jetzt sind sie alle tot." stellte McGee fest.

Kate fuhr fort "Graham wollte aussteigen. Aber weshalb haben sie die anderen umgebracht?"

"Morris hat die Drogen verkauft. Vielleicht war er auch Graham's Dealer gewesen. Ihm wurde die ganze Sache mit Shaw zu heiß und er wollte mit Graham zusammen aus der Geschichte raus." mutmaßte Tim.

Kate nickte zustimmend.

"Und Hart und Mayer haben Shaw vor der DEA gewarnt - und sind dafür auf eine ganz eigene Art belohnt worden.."

"Vielleicht wollten sie Geld für die Info und waren dumm genug, Shaw zu drohen."

sprang nun Tim wieder ein.

"Hört sich realistisch an." fand auch Kate. "Es gibt nur einen Grund, weshalb Tony und Gibbs entführt wurden." stellte sie dann fest. "Sie wollen einen Handel erzwingen."

"Einen Handel?" kam es vom Beifahrersitz.

"Ich weiß auch nicht, was genau, McGee. Aber sie konnten Gibbs und Tony entweder sofort erschießen und sich damit Ermittler von mindestens 3 Agencies auf den Hals hetzen -"

"Oder sie entführen und noch etwas für sich herausschlagen, bevor sie verschwinden!" konnte nun auch Tim den Gedanken seiner Kollegin wieder folgen.

Sie waren grade am Trailerpark angekommen, als erneut das Handy des Agenten klingelte. Er stellte sofort auf Lautsprecher und so ertönte Abby's Stimme im Auto.

"Sie haben ein Video geschickt! Sie wollen, dass die DEA Jeff Philipps frei lässt."

"Wer ist das?" hakte Kate sofort nach. "Ich hab' schon nachgeschaut, er wird auch von der DEA beobachtet, wegen Drogenhandels. Er arbeitet mit Shaw zusammen." Es war kurz still, als die beiden Agenten im Auto darauf warteten, dass ihre Kollegin weiter erzählte. "Tony scheint okay zu sein, Kate!!" rief die schwarzhaarige Frau dann in den Hörer.

"Man konnte ihn also sehen?" wollte die angesprochene wissen.

Abby zögerte kurz, dann erklärte sie, was auf dem Band zu sehen gewesen war.

"Kannst Du es uns schicken, Abby?" fragte Tim, als sie ihre Ausführungen beendet hatte. "Klar. Null Problemo!" kam die Antwort.

Keiner der beiden Agenten wollte sich die Datei wirklich ansehen, doch sie konnten es nicht riskieren, einen Hinweis zu übersehen.

Nachdem Abby den beiden also eine Kopie gesendet hatte, leitete sie die Email auch an das FBI weiter.

"Danke, Abby. Wir hören uns, sobald es etwas Neues gibt!" beendete Tim dann das Gespräch.

Die Befragung der beiden Witwen verlief schleppend. Verständlicherweise waren sie nach der Nachricht über den sehr wahrscheinlichen Mord an ihren Ehemännern nicht mehr in der Verfassung, Fragen noch wirklich hilfreich zu beantworten.

Trotzdem bestätigten sich die Vermutungen der beiden Ermittler soweit, dass sie die Gründe für die Tode von Graham, Morris und der beiden Männer nun als Gegeben annehmen konnten. Doch weiterhin hatten sie keinen Hinweis auf den Aufenthaltsort von Shaw's Gruppe und ihren beiden Kollegen.

Die beiden Ermittler gingen zurück zum Wagen. Kate sah auf ihre Uhr. Seit der Aufzeichnung der Videobotschaft waren nun bereits 90 Minuten vergangen, somit blieben Tony noch 30 Minuten, bis dieser Bastard ihm die Drogen injizieren würde. Ihr war klar, dass der junge Agent keine Chance hatte, dem zu entgehen. Das FBI würde auf die Forderung Shaw's nicht eingehen. Egal, ob es noch 30 Minuten oder 30 Stunden waren.

Im Auto hielt Tim seinen PDA in der Hand und sah seine Kollegin fragend an. Sie blinzelte und holte tief Luft, dann nickte sie.

Gemeinsam schauten sich die beiden das kurze Video an.

Tony war blass und verschwitzt, es war offensichtlich, dass es ihm nicht gut ging.

Beim Anblick des Fleckes, auf den die Kamera gegen Ende zoomte, sog Tim die Luft ein. Kate blieb still, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihre Gedanken.

Es waren die gleichen, die auch McGee während der Rückfahrt beschäftigten:

Was war mit Tony passiert - und würde er durchhalten?

Gibbs war gerade aufgestanden, um erneut nach seinem vor sich hindösenden Kollegen zu sehen, als der Truck wieder zum Stehen kam. Er stolperte und stütze sich dann an der Wand ab. Der jüngere Agent sah ihn erst kurz verwirrt an, dann klärte sich sein Blick. "Ist es schon so weit, Boss?" fragte er und konnte den ängstlichen Unterton nicht verstecken.

Der Chefermittler sah auf die Uhr. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war für Tony Antwort genug.

Als sich die Laderampe gesenkt hatte, kamen David und TJ allerdings nur ein paar Schritte in den Lastwagen hinein. Beide hatten ihre Waffen auf die Agenten gerichtet. "Der Truck bleibt hier. Also raus!" wurden die Geißeln angewiesen.

Gibbs streckte seinen Arm aus und reichte Tony seine Hand, um ihm zu helfen, aufzustehen. Als der verletzte Agent kurz sein Bein belastete, knickte er sofort ein. Sein Chef hielt ihn fest und half ihm dann nach ein paar Sekunden, sich langsam in Richtung Ausgang zu bewegen.

Sie hatten erneut in einer großen Halle Halt gemacht.

Auch diesmal warteten Dan und Jason bereits auf sie und ein weiterer Mann machte sich sofort mit dem Truck davon. Vermutlich, um ihn zu beseitigen schlussfolgerte der Chefermittler.

Die beiden Agenten wurden zu einem der beiden schwarzen Vans geführt. Die Schiebetür war offen und sie konnten erkennen, dass auch der Innenraum dieses Fahrzeugs völlig leer war. Dan stieß Tony gegen den Wagen, so dass er nun in der Tür saß. Gibbs blickte sich schnell um und sah, dass Jason wieder mit der Kamera in Stellung gegangen war.

TJ stand zwar nicht wie sonst als Bewacher direkt hinter dem grauhaarigen Agenten, doch der Mann zielte noch immer mit seiner Waffe auf ihn.

Die beiden anderen drehten sich nun um. Dan schnappte sich Tony's rechten Arm und zog ihn in eine gestreckte Position. Der junge Agent wehrte sich mit seinem freien Arm, doch Dan hielt problemlos auch diesen mit seiner anderen Hand fest.

Gibbs' Kiefer mahlte. "Shaw, das FBI hatte noch nicht genug Zeit, Ihre Forderung auch nur zu besprechen!!" rief er wütend aus. Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht.

Tony's Hemdärmel war schon nach oben geschoben, sein Arm abgebunden. Der Atem des jungen Agenten ging stoßweise, er sah entsetzt zu, wie sich die Nadel der Spritze seiner Armbeuge näherte und dann unter seine Haut in das Blutgefäß drang.

Gibbs sprang auf Shaw zu, doch TJ hatte seine Reaktion vorhergesehen und war ihm unbemerkt näher gekommen. Der Ermittler sah noch, wie der Inhalt der Spritze in Tony's Vene entleert wurde, dann spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz im Nacken und fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.

"Boss!" rief Tony aus, dann spürte er, wie die Droge heiß seinen Arm hinaufwanderte und ihm wurde schwindlig. David und TJ beförderten die beiden Agenten in den Van und verschlossen die Schiebetür.

"Mach die Videodatei für den Versand fertig, Jason - ich schätze, dass können wir ohne Kommentar verschicken." grinste der Anführer der Gruppe, als er sich hinters Steuer setzte. Kurz darauf machten sich die beiden Fahrzeuge wieder auf den Weg.


	6. Chapter 6

"Todd?" meldete sich die Agentin erwartungsvoll. Fornell hatte einen Anruf von der DEA angekündigt, und Kate war froh, endlich selbst einen Kontakt dorthin knüpfen zu können.

"Agent Todd, Sie werden innerhalb der nächsten Minuten eine weitere Videobotschaft erhalten. Ich möchte, dass Sie mich danach auf der Nummer Ihres Bosses anrufen."

Bevor Kate reagieren konnte, wurde das Gespräch beendet. Ihr Kollege hatte ihren entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt und wollte grade zu einer Frage ansetzen,

doch die Agentin stoppte ihn mit einer Geste und war schon wieder am Telefon.

Sie benachrichtigte ihren Kollegen vom FBI und drängte Fornell erneut, ihr den versprochenen Kontakt zur DEA zu verschaffen.

McGee, der nun auch im Bilde war, schaltete bereits seinen PC auf die Leinwand im Büro. Abby hatte er eine kurze Nachricht geschickt, so dass sie diesmal zumindest eine Vorwarnung bekam, und die Email sie nicht wieder in helle Aufregung versetzte. Nur eine Minute später stürmte die junge Forensikerin in das Büro.

"Ich will.. ich kann das nicht alleine anschauen.." erklärte sie.

In diesem Moment traf bereits die angekündigte Email ein und Tim startete die Wiedergabe der Videodatei.

2 Minuten später war die emotionale Spannung der Drei fast spürbar.

Abby hatte die Fäuste geballt und atmete bewusst langsam, um ihre Wut und Besorgnis nicht am nächstbesten Gegenstand auszulassen.

Tim's Gedanken rasten, gedanklich ging er ihre Möglichkeiten zur weiteren Vorgehensweise durch. Sie mussten doch etwas tun können!

Kate hatte bereits wieder ihr Telefon am Ohr. Als das Video zu Ende war, hatte sie umgehend Gibbs' Handy angerufen.

"Sie Bastard!" zischte sie in den Hörer.

Abby und McGee drehten sich zu ihr und sahen ihre Kollegin erstaunt an, dann erst bemerkten sie, dass Kate telefonierte.

"Shaw, sie kontaktieren die Falschen. Wir haben bis jetzt noch nicht einmal einen persönlichen Kontakt zur DEA." erkläre Kate dem Kidnapper.

Abby verlangte mit hochgezogenen Brauen eine Erklärung von Tim, als Kate versuchte, etwas über den Zustand ihrer Teamkollegen in Erfahrung zu bringen.

"Ich will mit ihnen sprechen.. Ihnen vertrauen?!? .. Nein, ich will jetzt mit ihnen sprechen!!" rief die Brünette zornig ins Telefon, dann schloss sie kurz frustriert die Augen. "Sie wollen handeln, Shaw? Dann stellen sie sicher, dass ich nächstes Mal mit meinen Kollegen reden kann." damit knallte sie den Hörer auf.

Ihre beiden Kollegen sahen sie mit großen Augen an.

"Dieses verdammte Arschloch!" brach es aus Kate heraus. "Er will, dass ich für ihn mit der DEA verhandele."

"Das ist doch gut für uns, Kate." stellte Tim vorsichtig fest. Abby nickte zustimmend.

"Ich weiß, McGee." seufzte die Agentin. Nach einigen Sekunden fügte sie bitter hinzu, "Gibbs und Tony sind angeblich .. verhindert."

Die drei Kollegen ahnten die Bedeutung von Shaw's Worten. Gibbs war vermutlich noch bewusstlos und Tony...

Der Van war auf eine offenbar schlecht ausgebaute Straße gewechselt. Die Fahrt war recht holprig geworden und die Schlenker des Fahrzeugs mehrten sich.

Weicht Schlaglöchern aus registrierte Tony in dem Versuch, sich an jeden klaren Gedanken zu klammern. Zum wiederholten Male rüttelte er leicht an Gibbs' Schulter.

"Boss?!" sprach er den grauhaarigen Ermittler nun schon fast in einem flehenden Ton an.

Seine Sicht verschwamm immer mehr und der junge Agent spürte, wie ihm langsam die Kontrolle über seine Sinne entglitt. Es war ihm bereits fast unmöglich, dass Gleichgewicht zu halten. Obwohl er saß, machte ihm das starke Schwindelgefühl zu schaffen. Sein Herz raste und Tony fragte sich, ob es tatsächlich so furchtbar kalt im Van war oder ob auch sein Zittern der Droge in seinem Körper zuzuschreiben sei. Dem jungen Mann war klar, dass er vermutlich sehr bald Hilfe benötigen würde - er musste es also unbedingt schaffen, Gibbs aufzuwecken.

"Boss.. falls Du aufwachen willst.. jetzt wäre es wirklich perfekt.." murmelte Tony mit plötzlich schwerer Zunge. Der angedachte leichte Stups in die Seite seines Chefs geriet zu einem unkoordinierten und ziemlich unsanften Hieb.

"Was zum -" setzte Gibbs endlich blinzelnd auf, dann erinnerte er sich.

"Tony!" Der Chefermittler setzte sich schwungvoll auf und wurde dafür prompt mit einem stechenden Schmerz im Hinterkopf bestraft. Er sog scharf die Luft ein und hielt einige Sekunden inne, bis der Schmerz nachließ.

Sein junger Kollege saß im Schneidersitz an die Wand gelehnt neben ihm und sah ihn mit glasigen Augen an.

Gibbs ging vor seinem jüngeren Kollegen in die Hocke und machte eine visuelle Bestandsaufnahme, während Tony schon fast verzweifelt versuchte, mit ihm Blickkontakt zu halten. Der Atem des des jungen Mannes ging schnell und stoßweise und er blinzelte immer wieder, wenn ihm die Realität zu entgleiten drohte.

Dem Chefermittler waren die stark geweiteten Pupillen seines Gegenübers aufgefallen und als er Tony schließlich wieder direkt in die Augen sah, war der Blick seines Agents bereits wieder etwas getrübter als noch vor wenigen Sekunden.

"DiNozzo, bist Du noch da?" fragt er deshalb, um sich zu versichern.

Der Angesprochene runzelte die Stirn, als hätte er zwar gehört, aber nicht verstanden. Gibbs versuchte es erneut. "Verstehst Du mich, Tony?"

Ein schwaches Nicken war die Antwort. Dann hob der jüngere Agent seinen Arm und schien nach seinem Chef zu tasten. "Boss.. so weit weg?!" brachte er undeutlich hervor, dann fiel sein Arm wieder in seinen Schoß.

"Ich bin hier, Tony. Direkt bei Dir." beruhigte der ältere Mann seinen Kollegen und setzte sich neben ihn, um ihn zu stützen. "Du stehst unter Drogen, erinnerst Du Dich?" fragte er dann, um den Kontakt nicht abreißen zu lassen.

Tony versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, doch in seinem Kopf hatte sich ein dichter Nebel gebildet, den er nur mit Mühe etwas lichten konnte. Er sah Gibbs an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Ein Schwindelanfall war die Folge, so dass sein Boss ihn schließlich in eine liegende Position brachte.

"Ist es jetzt besser?" fragte der Chefermittler sanft und erhielt ein bejahendes Blinzeln als Antwort.

"Versuch' nur, ruhig zu bleiben. Die Wirkung wird nachlassen. Niemand stirbt während meiner Schicht, das weißt Du doch."

Die ruhigen Worte von Gibbs kamen bei Tony als dumpfes aber beruhigendes Gemurmel an. Er schloss die Augen. Doch Lichtblitze explodierten hinter seinen Lidern und verursachten schmerzhafte Stiche in seinem Kopf, so dass er sie sofort wieder öffnete.

Sein Boss sah in alarmiert an, doch der junge Agent nahm seine Umgebung nicht mehr bewusst wahr. Er rollte sich auf die Seite und schlang seine Arme um den Kopf um die Blitze auszuschließen, und schloss wieder die Augen. Erneut die aufflammenden grellen Lichter und der stechende Kopfschmerz, dabei wollte er nichts mehr als schlafen. Die Schmerzen, das Frieren und der immer wiederkehrende Schwindel machten dies aber unmöglich und er verstand nicht, was mit ihm passierte. Tony wimmerte leise und begann, sich leicht hin und her zu wiegen.

"Tony.. " begann Gibbs, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass sein junger Kollege ihn ohnehin nicht verstand. Er lehnte den zitternden Mann an seine Beine und streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf um ihm auf diese Weise etwas Beistand zu leisten.

Der junge Agent spürte Wärme an seinem Rücken und jemand strich ihm die verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn. Dann rieb eine Hand leicht in Kreisen über seinen Rücken und durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren drang das Gemurmel einer vertrauten Stimme. Er spürte, wie seine Muskeln sich etwas entspannten und machte einen erneuten Versuch, seine Augen zu schließen. Ängstlich wartete er auf die Blitze und Schmerzen in seinem Kopf, doch sie blieben aus.

Doch es war immer noch kalt. Eiskalt. Ein besonders heftiger Schauer rüttelte den jungen Agenten durch. Die Hände auf seinem Rücken und Kopf verschwanden kurz, dann wurde ihm etwas übergelegt und seine Arme vorsichtig gerieben. Ihm wurde zwar nicht warm, doch wenigstens ließ das Zittern etwas nach.

Als Gibbs dies merkte, begann er wieder damit, in gleichmäßigen Kreisen über Tony's Rücken zu streichen und legte seine andere Hand auf den Hinterkopf des nun ruhiger gewordenen Mannes.

Eine gute Stunde verging, bis der junge Agent wieder etwas zu sich kam.

Gibbs' Hände ruhten mittlerweile auf Tony's Rücken und Arm, und der junge Mann wurde sich langsam seiner Umgebung bewusst. Als er sicher war, dass die Welt nicht wieder kippen würde, wenn er sich bewegte, hob er vorsichtig den Kopf.

Die Hand verschwand von seinem Arm und stütze nun zusammen mit der anderen seinen Rücken, als er sich auf den Rücken drehte. Gibbs' aufmerksamer Blick erwartete ihn bereits. "Wie fühlst Du Dich?"

Tony wollte grade antworten, als ein heißer Schmerz sein Bein bis in die Hüfte durchschoss. Seine Hand schnellte zum verletzten Oberschenkel, doch sein Boss war schneller. "Nicht. Ich sehe mir das noch mal an."

Damit zog er den bereits zerrissenen Jeans-Stoff noch ein Stück weiter auseinander und legte die Wunde frei. Gibbs' Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Die Wunde war bereits stark entzündet, der ganze Bereich um sie herum rot und stark geschwollen.

Eine schmale rot-blaue Linie hatte sich gebildet und führte ein Stück hinauf in Richtung von Tony's Oberkörper.

Der verletzte Agent war noch immer benommen, doch der Gesichtsausdruck seines Chefs entging ihm nicht.

"Gibbs?" brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Eigentlich hatte es eine Frage sein sollen, doch sein trockener Hals und Mund hatten nicht mehr als ein Krächzen zustande gebracht.

"Die Wunde ist entzündet. Ich binde Dein Bein wieder ab." informierte der Chefermittler knapp seinen Kollegen.

Tony wusste, dass der ältere Mann immer dann den Unnahbaren herauskehrte, wenn er seine Gefühle zu verstecken versuchte. Gibbs war besorgt und das wiederum beunruhigte den jungen Ermittler ungemein.

Nachdem sein Bein wieder abgebunden war, lehnte sich Tony gegen die Wand und atmete tief durch. Die Schmerzen waren allgegenwärtig, diesmal verebbten sie nicht, wenn er nur still hielt. Er musste sich ablenken und wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Noch hatte er den Eindruck, er erlebe alles durch eine Art Dunstglocke, die alle Bewegungen und Geräusche wie in Watte packte.

"Wie.." begann Tony, doch sein trockener Hals ließ ihn husten. Als es etwas besser ging, setzte er erneut an. "Wie lange war ich weg, Boss?"

Gibbs sah auf seine Uhr. Eine unnötige Geste, denn er wusste genau, wie lange es gewesen war. Er hatte die Minuten gezählt.

"Etwas über eine Stunde."

Der jüngere Agent versuchte, sich an diese Zeit zu erinnern.

"Ich weiß nichts mehr. Die haben mir die Spritze verpasst und Dich ausgeknockt, dann haben sie uns wieder hier herein befördert und dann... nada."

Diese Erinnerungslücke erstaunte den Chefermittler nicht im Geringsten. Er war außerdem ganz froh, dass Tony sich nicht erinnerte - das einmal durchzumachen, war genug. Er musste es nicht auch noch immer wieder in Gedanken wiedererleben.

Der Wagen fuhr nun langsamer und Gibbs vermutete, dass sie über ein besonders schlechtes Stück Straße fuhren, doch nach einigen Sekunden stoppten sie vollständig und die beiden Agenten hörten die Männer vorne aussteigen.

Tony setzte sich noch etwas aufrechter hin und Gibbs ging in die Hocke.

Als sich die Schiebetür schließlich öffnete, wurde dem Chefermittler sein Telefon entgegengestreckt. "Sprechen Sie mit Agent Todd." wies ihn Shaw kurz an.

"Kate?"

"Gibbs!! Bist Du okay? Wie geht es Tony?" konnte die hübsche Agentin ihre Gefühle nicht mehr ganz im Zaum halten.

"Mir geht es gut. Tony braucht Hilfe." antwortete ihr Chef sachlich.

"Gibbs, wir sind am Ball, ich werde mit der DEA etwas aushandeln!" versprach Kate. Sie wusste, dass der ältere Agent sich darüber im Klaren war, wie verzwickt die Situation aussah. Sie musste ihm nichts vormachen.

"Ich weiß Kate." Er sah kurz zu Tony. "Aber was Ihr auch macht, tut es schnell."

Damit wurde ihm das Telefon wieder entrissen und Shaw wechselte noch einige Worte mit der Agentin bevor er das Gerät wieder in seine Hosentasche packte.

"Wie stellen Sie sich das eigentlich vor, Shaw? Die DEA, das FBI und der NCIS wird Ihren Arsch jagen, egal, was Sie mit uns anstellen."

Der Mann legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete seine beiden Geißeln, dann nickte er. "Da stimme ich Ihnen zu, Agent Gibbs. Ihnen ist also klar, dass ich keinen Grund habe, der Gesundheit von Ihnen oder DiNozzo besondere Beachtung zu schenken."

Der grauhaarige Agent warf dem Mann einen düsteren Blick zu. Das war ihm absolut klar. "Schön. Verhalten Sie sich ruhig und Sie werden sich auch weiterhin um Ihren Kollegen kümmern können."

Dann sah er Tony an, "Wir sehen uns in ungefähr einer Stunde wieder, Tony."


	7. Chapter 7

"Wir haben weniger als eine Stunde, um der DEA in den Hintern zu treten und diesem Dreckskerl einen Deal anzubieten." ließ Kate mit fester Stimme verlauten, als das Telefonat beendet war. Ihre Kollegen sahen sie mit merkwürdigen Blicken an, doch bevor die Ermittlerin sie fragen konnte, was los war, klärten sich das Verhalten der beiden schon auf.

"Special Agent Todd?" ertönte eine männliche Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und stand einem drahtigen Mann mittleren Alters in Jeans und Sweatshirt gegenüber. "Special Agent Jack Nicholson. DEA."

Und Tony ist nicht hier dachte Kate mit einem leisen Lächeln.

Die drei Agenten starrten den Mann und seinen Begleiter ungläubig an, doch dieser überging die für ihn zur Gewohnheit gewordenen Blicke und sprach unbeirrt weiter.

"Das ist mein Kollege, Special Agent Jensen. Ich schlage vor, wir machen uns an die Arbeit und verschwenden unsere Zeit nicht mit Revierkämpfen. Wir wollen Shaw und seine Helfer, sie wollen Ihre Kollegen zurück - offensichtlich verfolgen wir also im Groben das gleiche Ziel."

"Im Groben?!" flüsterte Abby gereizt in Tim's Ohr. Der junge Agent drückte sie sanft in Richtung Aufzug. "Hauptsache, wir finden endlich eine Spur, Abby." raunte er ihr zur. Die schwarzhaarige Forensikerin sah ihren Kollegen noch immer mit leicht zweifelndem Blick an, betrat dann aber den Aufzug um sich wieder in ihr Labor und an die Auswertung der Spuren zu machen.

McGee war grade wieder bei Kate und den DEA Agents angekommen, als sich hinter ihm die Aufzugstür erneut öffnete und Ducky mit forschen Schritten auf die Gruppe von Agenten zulief. "Timothy! Kate?!" rief er schon von einigen Metern entfernt aus. Kate stellte die beiden Männer der Drogenfahndung und den Doktor einander vor. "Was gibt es, Ducky?" fragte sie dann.

"Ich bin gekommen, und das Euch zu fragen." antwortete der ältere Mann. "Seit Stunden habe ich keine Nachricht mehr von Euch bekommen. Wisst Ihr, wo Jethro und Anthony sind? Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Nicholson machte keinen Hehl aus seiner Ungeduld und verzog unwirsch das Gesicht. Kate seufzte innerlich, sie hasste es, den ihr so liebgewonnen Kollegen abzufertigen, doch in diesem Fall hatte sie keine Wahl.

"Ducky.. wir haben nicht viel Zeit, um den beiden zu helfen. Und Tony geht es nicht gut. Abby kann Dir alles erklären." Mit einem entschuldigendem Blick fügte sie leise hinzu, "Es tut mir leid."

Der Mediziner warf den DEA Agenten einen kurzen Blick zu, dann sah er Kate verständnisvoll an und nickte ihr zu. "Ihr werdet sie finden."

Damit verließ er das Büro, um sich bei Abby über die Situation zu informieren.

"Waren das jetzt alle?" fragte Nicholson knapp, als die Agenten wieder unter sich waren. "Unsere Kollegen sind ein wichtiger Teil des Teams." antwortete Kate ihm schnippisch. Der Mann war ihr äußerst unsympathisch.

"Das waren alle." beantwortete Tim die Frage des Drogenfahnders. Auch er hatte auf Anhieb eine Abneigung gegen den älteren Mann, doch nur mit Hilfe der DEA würden sie einen Deal mit Shaw und somit Gibbs und Tony retten können.

Kate war dies ebenfalls klar - sie hatte nur nicht vor, sich für die Zeit der Ermittlungen von diesem herrischen Knochen herumkommandieren zu lassen.

"Also, Agent.. Nicholson. Agent Jensen. Sie wissen, was Shaw verlangt. Wie will die DEA vorgehen?" wollte sie wissen.

Jensen ergriff zum ersten Mal das Wort. "Wie Sie wissen, hat Flanigan uns die entscheidenden Hinweise gegen Shaw gegeben, so dass wir endlich etwas gegen ihn in der Hand haben. Auch wenn wir wollten, könnten wir Flanigan also nicht freilassen. Nach seiner Haftstrafe wird er in das Zeugenschutzprogramm aufgenommen. Noch weiß Shaw nicht, dass sein 'Partner' gegen ihn ausgesagt hat, doch er wird es erfahren - und er wird sich an Flanigan rächen wollen."

"Also gehen sie nicht auf die Forderung ein. Was ist Ihr Plan?" hakte Kate nach.

Nicholson ergriff wieder das Wort.

"Wir werden selbstverständlich zum Schein auf den Handel eingehen."

"Wird Shaw nicht misstrauisch, wenn seiner Forderung sofort zugestimmt wird?" fragte Tim vorsichtig.

Der ältere Drogenfahnder sah ihn scharf an.

"Und was schlagen Sie vor, Agent McGee? So wie ich es sehe, läuft Ihren Kollegen die Zeit weg. Vor allem Agent DiNozzo."

Tim schluckte, dann straffte er jedoch die Schultern und sah dem DEA-Agenten in die Augen. "Wie Sie wissen, haben wir die Videos gesehen. Uns ist also völlig klar, dass unsere Kollegen und insbesondere To - Agent DiNozzo Hilfe benötigen. Es ist Teil unserer Arbeitsweise, alles in Frage zu stellen, um am Ende die Richtige Entscheidung zu treffen."

Kate sah ihren jüngeren Kollegen mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Bewunderung an - hätte Gibbs ihn eben erlebt, wäre er sicher stolz gewesen.

Agent Nicholson sagte eine Weile nichts, dann musterte er Tim und schließlich drehte er sich zu Kate. "Gut. Dann rufen Sie Shaw an und sagen Sie ihm, dass wir auf seine Forderung eingehen. Machen Sie einen Treffpunkt aus."

Und, zu Tim gewandt, "Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, das Telefon zu orten?"

Der junge Agent schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Er schaltet es zwischendurch aus. Ich bezweifle auch, dass Kate ihn jetzt erreichen wird. Die Telefonate hält er zu kurz, um eine Ortung durchführen zu können."

Jensen nickte grimmig. "Also sind wir darauf angewiesen, dass er anbeißt."

Tony konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung. Die Schmerzen in seinem Bein waren mittlerweile so stark, dass sein Magen mit Übelkeit reagierte und all seine Muskeln völlig verspannt waren.

Auch der grauhaarige Ermittler versuchte, so ruhig wie nur möglich zu bleiben. Er sah auf die Uhr. Vor einer Dreiviertelstunde hatten sie Shaw zum letzten Mal gesprochen. Was auch immer er als nächstes vorhatte verhieß sicher nichts Gutes für Tony - und er würde es bald tun. Gibbs fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die kurzen Haare und rieb sich dann über das Gesicht.

"Boss, alles in Ordnung?" kam es in dem Moment von seinem jungen Kollegen.

"Mit geht's gut, Tony. Könnte mir nur mal etwas die Beine vertreten.." grinste der Chefermittler den jüngeren Mann müde an. "Ich seh' mir noch mal Dein Bein an."

Tony winkte ab. "Wir wissen beide, wie es aussieht. Ich halte schon durch."

Sein Gegenüber lehnte sich wieder zurück an die Wand.

"Gibbs? Sie werden uns doch finden, oder?" fragte der verletzte Mann leise.

"Sie werden es nicht wagen, das nicht zu tun." kam die überzeugte Antwort.

Tony's Lippen umspielte ein Grinsen. Nein, das werden sie nicht..

Kate ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und legte den Hörer des Telefons auf.

"Wir müssen warten, bis er sich meldet." stellte sie frustriert fest.

"Seit der Videoaufnahme ist eine Stunde vergangen. Er wird ohnehin sehr bald anrufen." kam es von Tony's Schreibtisch, wo sich Jensen niedergelassen hatte.

Kate sah ihn feindselig an. "Ja, doch dann wird es für Tony wahrscheinlich schon wieder zu spät sein."

Auch Tony sah mittlerweile ständig auf seine Uhr.

"Wenn sie mir wieder etwas spritzen, knock mich einfach aus, Boss." bat er seinen Vorgesetzten.

"Das kann ich nicht machen Tony. Du weißt das." antwortete dieser mit Bedauern in der Stimme. Er wusste, dass sein junger Kollege Angst hatte, vor dem, was ihm noch bevorstehen könnte. Es ging ihm selbst nicht anders. Mit den meisten Gefahren- und Krisensituationen in seinem Job konnte er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umgehen, doch das hier war eine ganz andere Sache.

Er hatte keine Möglichkeit, in das Geschehen einzugreifen und war vollkommen abhängig von Shaw und vor allem von seinem Team, dass sie hoffentlich bald befreien würde. Tony war verletzt und krank und Gibbs war völlig hilflos.

Er stieß heftig die Luft aus. Hilflos und ausgeliefert zu sein war ihm zuwider. Niemand mochte dieses Gefühl, doch ihn machte es rasend. Er sah zu seinem Kollegen, der blass und verschwitzt neben ihm saß. Es gab nichts, was er tun könnte.

Der Van hielt, nachdem er eine ganze Weile über Sand oder sehr trockene Erde gefahren war. Als sich die Schiebetür öffnete, sah Gibbs mehrere rustikale Blockhütten auf einer Lichtung. Sie mussten sich auf einer Art Wald-Campingplatz befinden. Mittlerweile war es Abend und dunkel geworden. Der kurze Weg zu den Hütten wurde von wenigen Lampen beleuchtet, die eher die Schatten größer, als die Umgebung heller machten.

Shaw und TJ winkten ihre beiden Gefangenen mit ihren Waffen aus dem Wagen.

Gibbs stieg aus, doch als Tony ihm folgen wollte, stöhnte er schon bei der ersten Bewegung auf und griff sich reflexartig an seinen Oberschenkel.

"Er braucht Hilfe." Gibbs sah TJ auffordern an. Shaw nickte dem stämmigen Mann zu und dieser zog zusammen mit dem älteren Agent Tony aus dem Wagen. Sie legten seine Arme um ihre Schultern und zogen ihn so mehr oder weniger mit sich zu der Hütte, zu der Shaw sie führte. Gibbs sah sich unauffällig um. Von dem anderen Van war nichts zu sehen. Allerdings waren dort auch keine anderen Wagen und die Hütten waren allesamt verlassen. Keine Saison erklärte sich der Ermittler diesen Umstand.

In der Hütte angekommen entzündete Shaw lediglich eine Öllampe. Das helle Deckenlicht ließ er vorerst unbeachtet. TJ duckte sich unter Tony's Arm hinweg, so dass Gibbs unerwartet das volle Gewicht seines jungen Kollegen trug. Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden und half Tony dann das letzte Stück zu dem blanken Bett.

Dem braunhaarigen Mann waren die Schmerzen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er schluckte mehrmals, um die Übelkeit, die ihn zu überwältigen drohte, niederzukämpfen. Erst als er seinem Boss kurz in die Augen sah und fast unmerklich nickte, ließ dieser ihn los. Tony zog sich ganz auf das Bett herauf und lehnte sich dann sitzend gegen das Kopfende, das an der Wand stand.

Als er wieder aufsah, stellte TJ grade die Kamera auf einer Kommode neben der Tür in Position und Shaw schaltete das Deckenlicht ein. "Wir wollen doch, dass Ihre Kollegen auch etwas sehen können." erklärte er dabei in sarkastischem Tonfall.

Das rote Lichte der Kamera war an. Tony starrte in das Objektiv, unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Als Shaw wenige Sekunden später wieder eine Spritze mit einer unbekannten Flüssigkeit aufzog, kämpfte er sich vom Bett.

"Du Bastard!!" schrie er Shaw an. Gibbs konnte den jungen Mann grade noch auffangen, bevor er mit einem Schmerzensschrei zu Boden ging.

"Tony, .." begann der ältere Agent, doch er fand keine Worte und ließ den angefangenen Satz verebben.

"Boss, bitte nicht. Bitte nicht noch mal. Bitte.." wimmerte Tony leise in Gibbs' Ohr. Die Schmerzen und das Fieber hatten den jungen Mann bereits sehr erschöpft.

Der grauhaarige Agent hielt seinen Kollegen und schloss verzweifelt die Augen.

"Es tut mir leid. Du musst durchhalten. Hörst Du, DiNozzo?" beendete er den sanft begonnenen Satz mit Nachdruck.

Tony hob den Kopf und Gibbs konnte die Angst in seinen Augen sehen, doch der junge Mann nickte schwach aber entschlossen. Das war die Reaktion, die der Chefermittler hatte sehen wollen. Er wusste, dass der jüngere Agent seine Anweisungen immer ernst nahm. Auch wenn sie manchmal kaum zu befolgen waren.

TJ und Shaw kamen nun näher. Der glatzköpfige, bullige Mann blieb einige Schritte entfernt von den am Boden sitzenden Männer stehen und sicherte seinen Boss mit der Waffe. Shaw selbst ging neben seinen Gefangenen in die Hocke und befiel dann Gibbs, sich neben TJ zu stellen. Der Ermittler folgte der Anweisung mit eisigem Blick.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war Tony's Arm wieder abgebunden und Shaw setzte die Spritze an. Bevor er die Flüssigkeit jedoch in die Vene drückte, drehte er sich um und sprach in die Kamera.

"Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie mittlerweile alles in die Wege geleitet haben, um meine Forderung zu erfüllen. Sobald sie diese Aufzeichnung gesehen haben, werden Sie mich wieder auf Agent Gibbs' Handy anrufen. Sie erhalten dann Informationen über das weitere Vorgehen und unseren Treffpunkt."

Als er sich wieder Tony zuwandte und ihm den Inhalt der Spritze injizierte sprach er weiter, "Wenn alles glatt läuft, sind sie in 6 Stunden hier und können Ihre Kollegen befreien. Falls nicht, wird DiNozzo so enden wie Ihr toter Petty Officer."

Er stand auf und stellte sich wenige Schritte vor die Kamera, dabei hielt er die nun leere Spritze vor sich.

"Wissen Sie, was passiert, wenn man dem menschlichen Körper zwei Stoffe zuführt, die sich gegenseitig potenzieren, Agents? Er kämpft solange gegen die Fremdkörper an, bis er völlig ausgebrannt ist. Bis er stirbt." Shaw warf die Spritze zur Seite.

"In maximal 8 Stunden." beendete er mit einem letzten Blick auf Tony die Aufnahme.


	8. Chapter 8

"Agent Todd, Sie rufen sofort Shaw an und vereinbaren einen Treffpunkt. Und sagen Sie ihm, dass wir Flanigan erst herausgeben, wenn wir Gibbs und DiNozzo gesehen haben. Lebendig. Agent McGee, Sie geben Miss Sciuto Bescheid. Sie soll genug Equipment einpacken, um vor Ort herausfinden zu können, was DiNozzo im Blut hat. Ich gehe davon aus, dass wir schnell handeln müssen, sobald wir Gibbs und ihn haben." gab Nicholson Anweisung ohne zu zögern, nachdem die Videobotschaft auf dem Bildschirm im NCIS Büro gelaufen war.  
Kate und Tim schluckten ihren Ärger über die Befehlsübernahme durch den Agenten der DEA hinunter - es war nur wichtig, dass sie ihre Kollegen befreiten. Sie nickten und machten sich an die Arbeit.

Nach der Aufnahme des Videos hatten TJ und Shaw die Hütte verlassen, jedoch nicht ohne die Aufforderung, dass Gibbs und Tony sich für die nächste Etappe ihres 'Ausflugs' bereit halten sollten.

Sobald sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, eilte der ältere Agent zu seinem Kollegen.  
"Wie fühlst Du Dich?" fragte er den am Boden sitzenden jungen Mann.  
"Darüber möchte ich lieber nicht nachdenken, Boss." kam die zittrige Antwort von Tony, doch Gibbs war froh darüber, dass er auch eine Spur von Tony's typischem Sarkasmus hatte heraushören können.  
"Gut, dann übernehme das ausnahmsweise ich für Dich. Lass es aber nicht zur Gewohnheit werden." kam es von dem grauhaarigen Agenten.  
Tony blickte auf und erkannte in den blauen Augen seines Gegenübers das Funkeln, welches immer auftauchte, wenn Gibbs ihn aufzog. Etwas gedämpft zwar von Sorge und Wut, doch es war da.  
Der jüngere Agent ging auf die freundschaftliche Provokation des älteren Mannes ein.  
"Was soll nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, Boss?" fragte er, während Gibbs sich erneut die Wunde an seinem Bein ansah.  
"Dass ich für Dich denke, DiNozzo." kam die knappe Antwort des Chefermittlers.  
Tony's Mund umspielte ein kleines Lächeln, dann zog er scharf die Luft ein, als Gibbs den Gürtel um seinen Oberschenkel plötzlich enger zog.

Eine Welle von Übelkeit und Schwindel überkam den jungen Agenten und er konnte sich grade noch zur Seite beugen, bevor er sich übergab.   
Da sein Magen aber mittlerweile völlig leer war, brachte er nur noch bitteren Gallensaft herauf, der noch dazu im Hals brannte. Tony kniff die Augen zusammen und wischte sich erschöpft über den Mund.  
"Du hast nicht zufällig Kaugummi dabei, Boss?" fragte er ohne viel Hoffnung.  
Der ältere Agent zog die Brauen hoch, "Sonst noch irgendwelche Wünsche, DiNozzo?" fragte er und half dabei Tony wieder auf das Bett. Das Fieber des verletzten Agenten war mittlerweile bereits durch seine Kleidung zu spüren und sein Herz schlug schnell und hart in seiner Brust.  
"Nein.. keine, bei denen Du mir weiterhelfen könntest." erwiderte Tony nach ein paar Atemzügen leise.  
Gibbs war die Resignation, die in diesen Worten mitschwang, nicht entgangen. Er sah seinen jungen Kollegen eindringlich an.  
"Du hast gehört, was Shaw gesagt hat. In ein paar Stunden sind Kate und McGee hier."

Der erschöpfte Mann auf dem Bett bemühte sich, seine Augen offen zu halten. Kate.. wiederholte er in Gedanken den Namen seiner hübschen Kollegin. Dann spürte er, wie sich sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte und das ihm schon bekannte Rauschen nahm an Lautstärke zu, bis es alle andere Geräusche fast gänzlich übertönte.  
"Tony!" Gibbs war sofort zur Stelle, als sich die Augen des Agenten völlig unvermittelt verdrehten und sein Körper von Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde.  
Er hielt den Körper seines Kollegen fest und redete dabei beruhigend auf den hilflosen jungen Mann ein.  
Die wenigen Minuten bis Tony wieder ruhig war und er den Blick seines Bosses erwidern konnte, erschienen dem älteren Agent wie eine kleine Ewigkeit.

"Bist Du wieder da?" versicherte sich der Chefermittler.  
Tony schluckte und blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis seine Sicht klarer wurde. Sprechen schien ihm fast unmöglich, all seine Konzentration lag darauf, die Schmerzen in seinem Körper nicht alles andere überschatten zu lassen.  
Er nickte, und brachte dann ein krächzendes "Bin da.. Boss." hervor.  
Gibbs sah sich in der Hütte um. Tony würde dehydrieren, wenn er nicht bald Flüssigkeit zu sich nehmen würde.  
Es gab jedoch offenbar kein fließendes Wasser und auch Wasserflaschen oder ähnliches waren nicht zu sehen.  
Der grauhaarige Agent drehte sich zurück zu seinem Kollegen auf dem Bett. Tony lag auf der Seite und hatte sich zusammengerollt. Gibbs wusste, dass der junge Agent starke Schmerzen haben musste. Er ließ sich gern wegen kleiner Verletzungen bemitleiden, doch wenn es ihm wirklich schlecht ging, kam darüber kein Wort über seine Lippen. In diesem Fall war es jedoch offensichtlich und die Tatsache, dass er nichts für Tony tun konnte, brachte ihn in Rage.

Nur wenige Minuten nachdem ihre Entführer die Hütten verlassen hatten, kehrten sie wie angekündigt schon wieder zurück.  
"Er muss trinken." warf Gibbs den beiden Männern als Aufforderung entgegen, sobald sie durch die Tür gekommen waren.  
"Wenn sie danach aufwischen.." erwiderte Shaw mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen zu der Stelle, wo Tony sich vor kurzem erbrochen hatte.  
Gibbs baute sich vor dem Mann auf.  
"Sie tragen besser Sorge dafür, dass unsere Kollegen uns beide lebendig wiedersehen. Ansonsten können Sie Ihren Partner Flanigan abschreiben."  
In Shaw's Augen wechselte Ärger zu Belustigung.  
"Das werde ich so oder so, Agent Gibbs. Die DEA geht davon aus, dass ich ihn freikaufen will und sie wollen ihn schützen."  
Der Ermittler runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und Shaw fuhr fort, seine Absichten zu erklären. "Flanigan hat mich ans Messer geliefert - woher meinen Sie, hatte die DEA die Informationen, die sie für die Razzia benötigten?"  
Gibbs fluchte in sich hinein. Hätte die Drogenfahndung von Anfang an mit ihnen zusammen gearbeitet, hätte er diese Information schon viel eher erhalten.  
"Ich will mit diesem Bastard keine Geschäfte mehr machen, ich will ihn umbringen. Und danach werden ich und meine Partner aus diesem Land verschwinden."

Als Shaw angefangen hatte, zu sprechen, zwang Tony sich, seine Konzentration auf den Mann zu lenken. Er wollte mitbekommen, was vor sich ging. Nach der Ankündigung seiner Pläne, kamen Shaw und TJ auf ihn zu, auf dem Fuße gefolgt von Gibbs. Die beiden Männer zogen ihn vom Bett und auf die Beine, und das viel zu schnell für seinen sich im Aufruhr befindlichen Körper. Der Schwindel, die Übelkeit und Schmerzen ließen den jungen Mann aufstöhnen.  
Gibbs starrte TJ feindselig an, dann dränge er sich wortlos an seine Stelle und legte Tony's Arm um seine Schulter. Shaw nickte seinem Kollegen zu und bedeutete ihm, den Agenten gewähren zu lassen.  
Die beiden Ermittler wurden erneut in den Van geschlossen, doch diesmal konnte Gibbs vorher noch ein Schild in der Nähe des Wagens entdecken.  
Ontariosee. registrierte er. Wir sind an der Grenze zu Kanada.  
Er wandte sich Tony zu und als er bemerkte, dass dieser ihn ebenfalls ansah, teilte er ihm seine Beobachtung mit.   
Obwohl sein Kollege ihm nicht antwortete, wusste Gibbs, das er ihm folgte. Der Blick des jungen Agenten war zwar etwas unfokussiert und seine Augen glänzen vom Fieber, doch er strengte sich offensichtlich an, sich zu konzentrieren.  
Der Chefermittler legte ihm seine Sicht der Dinge dar.

"Shaw's Plan ist wahrscheinlich, Flanigan in Empfang zu nehmen und ihn dann, in sicherer Entfernung, umzulegen."  
Tony sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an und Gibbs verstand die unausgesprochene Frage. "Ich denke nicht, dass die DEA und McGee und Kate wissen, dass Shaw über Flanigan's Verrat Bescheid weiß. Trotzdem werden sie ihn ihm nicht ausliefern. Also pokern sie im Moment."  
Der Agent gab seinem jungen Agenten etwas Zeit, um seinen Gedankengang nachzuvollziehen.  
"Sie.. bringen ihn nicht.. mit?" fragte Tony schließlich zwischen schweren Atemzügen.  
Gibbs nickte nur zustimmend. Beiden Agenten war klar, dass ihre Kollegen ein gefährliches Spiel spielten, doch sie wussten auch, dass sie selbst nicht anders gehandelt hätten. Der ältere Agent sah, dass der Blick seines Kollegen sich mehr und mehr verschleierte.  
"Ich muss also doch nicht für Dich denken, DiNozzo." versuchte er mit einem kleinen Grinsen, Tony's Aufmerksamkeit weiterhin auf sich zu halten.  
Das Gesicht des jungen Agenten erhellte sich zwar kurz, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden vertieften sich wieder die Linien, die der Schmerz und die Krankheit in seine Züge zeichneten.  
Gibbs seufzte leise und zog Tony dann sanft an den Schulter heran, um ihn an sich zu lehnen.

Im Wagen von Kate und Tim herrschte eine angespannte Stille, die nur hin und wieder von Funkdurchsagen der anderen Wagen im Konvoi durchbrochen wurden.  
Kate sorgte sich um ihre Kollegen, doch sie gestand sich selbst gegenüber ein, dass ihre Sorge um Tony überwiegte. Auch wenn das aufgrund seines unbekannten gesundheitlichen Zustands ohnehin normal gewesen wäre, so wusste sie doch, dass da noch ein weiterer Grund im Spiel war.  
"Wir kommen gut voran!" schreckte Tim sie plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken.  
Als die hübsche Agentin zusammenzuckte, sah er sie verständnisvoll an, dann erklärte er, "In 4 Stunden sind wir da."  
"Tony wird begeistert sein. Jack Nicholson wird ihn befreien." lächelte Kate, um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern. Tim grinste. "Das werden wir uns auf ewig anhören müssen." Die beiden Agenten sahen sich kurz an und in ihren Augen stand das gleiche geschrieben - solange sie Tony und Gibbs nur lebendig zurückbekamen, würden sie gerne Tony's Geplapper über Nicholson auf sich nehmen.

Die Fahrt hatte nur eine halbe Stunde gedauert.  
"Das war der letzte Teil unserer Reise!" begrüßte Shaw die beiden Agenten, als er die Tür des Vans öffnete.  
Tony schreckte nur kurz auf, sein Kopf fiel jedoch gleich wieder zurück auf seine Brust. Gibbs und TJ trugen den schwachen Agenten in ein kleines Haus, das fast so aussah, wie das Blockhaus auf dem Campingplatz.  
Sie waren am Ufer des Ontariosees angekommen und das Haus war zugleich Zugang zu einem breiten Steg, an dessen Ende ein Wasserflugzeug dümpelte.  
So sieht also der Fluchtplan aus dachte Gibbs bei sich.  
In dem Haus angekommen wurde sofort klar, dass es nicht viel mehr war, als ein Aufbewahrungsort für Benzin, Taue und weiteren Utensilien.  
Gibbs lenkte TJ in Richtung einer Abdeckplane, auf die sie dann Tony legten.  
"In spätestens 4 Stunden werden Ihre Kollegen mit der Kavallerie eintreffen. Sobald sie mir Flanigan übergeben haben, können Sie gehen." erkläre Shaw dem Chefermittler.  
Gibbs Kiefer mahlten. Die 'Übergabe' würde alles andere als reibungslos vonstatten gehen. Kein Flanigan, kein Deal, das bedeutete, dass es zwischen Shaw's Bande und den Bundesagenten mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit zum gewaltsamen Showdown kommen würde.

"Wir bereiten jetzt noch einige Dinge für unsere weitere Reise ohne Sie vor. Ich bin sicher, Sie kommen auch allein zurecht." ließ Shaw seine Geißeln mit einem spöttischen Lächeln wieder allein.  
Gibbs sah auf seine Uhr. Es war jetzt 21 Uhr, also müssten Kate, Tim und das Team gegen 1 Uhr nachts ankommen.  
Vor einer Stunde hatte Shaw Tony zum zweiten Mal eine Injektion verpasst, also hatte er laut ihres Entführers noch maximal 7 Stunden, bis die Wirkung der verschiedenen Chemikalien in seinem Körper tödlich wirken würde.  
Der Ermittler fuhr sich zum wiederholten Male in den letzten Stunden über das Gesicht. Wenn alles glatt lief, hätte Tony noch Zeit, um behandelt zu werden. Dass nur so eine kurze Zeitspanne für die Rettung seines jungen Kollegen übrig blieb, bereitete dem Chefermittler trotzdem Unbehagen.

Ihm blieb jedoch keine Zeit, weiter darüber zu grübeln, denn ein Aufschrei Tony's ließ ihn herumwirbeln und an die Seite des jungen Mannes eilen.  
"Tony, was ist los?" fragte er den sich vor Schmerzen krümmenden Agenten, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Stattdessen gab Tony lediglich weiter Schmerzenslaute von sich und begann, sich Gibbs Jacke von den Armen zu ziehen.  
"Es ist kalt und Du hast Fieber. Lass die Jacke an, Tony." Wieder keine Reaktion.  
Der jüngere Agent versuchte weiter, sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und zitternden Händen die Jacke vom Körper zu reißen.  
"Lass sie an, DiNozzo." befahl Gibbs in einem strengeren Ton.  
"Nein.. aus.. nimm sie.. weg.. bitte!" rief Tony daraufhin heiser und zwischen schnellen Atemzügen.  
Der ältere Ermittler beharrte weiterhin darauf, dass sein Kollege die Jacke anbehielt. Es war empfindlich kühl hier am Wasser und er wollte nicht riskieren, dass sich Tony's ohnehin anfällige Lungen in seinem geschwächten Zustand entzündeten.  
Gibbs schloss seine Hände um die Schultern des jungen Mannes, um ihn zu beruhigen, erreichte jedoch genau das Gegenteil.

Fast panisch entzog sich Tony dem Griff des älteren Agenten und schrie vor Schmerzen erneut auf. "Nicht anfassen.. nicht.." flüsterte er schmerzerfüllt und wiegte sich hin und her.  
In Gibbs Gesicht stand der Schock über diese heftige Reaktion geschrieben, dennoch war sein Ton ruhig als er Tony fragte, wo er Schmerzen hatte.  
"Überall.. es tut so weh.. überall." antwortete Tony mittlerweile unter Tränen.  
Der Chefermittler schluckte schwer. Der junge Mann wand sich vor Schmerzen, seine Haut war bleich und heiß und die Ringe unter seinen Augen hatten einen dunklen, ungesunden Ton.  
Gibbs' Gedanken rasten. Er konnte Tony zumindest für eine kurze Zeit von den Schmerzen erlösen, doch das Risiko, damit seinen Kreislauf noch weiter zu belasten war hoch. Andererseits würde der schwache Körper des jungen Agenten diese Tortur auch nicht viel länger ertragen können. Der Chefermittler fällte eine Entscheidung. Er legte eine Hand auf Tony's Stirn, die andere auf seine Hauptschlagader in der Halsbeuge. Für einige Sekunden drückte er dann fest die Blutzufuhr ab, bis er merkte, wie der Körper des Mannes unter seinen Händen erschlaffte. Sofort ließ er los und überprüfte Puls und Herzschlag seines Agenten. Erst dann ließ er sich neben Tony sinken und hoffte, dass er ihm wenigstens eine Stunde gekauft hatte, bevor er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Noch einmal würde er das dem geschwächten Körper des jungen Mannes nicht zumuten können.


	9. Chapter 9

"Tankt das Flugzeug auf und macht einen Check, es muss später startklar sein!" wies Shaw seine Mithelfer an, dann setzte er sich auf den Fahrersitz des Vans und wählte Kate's Nummer.

"Was wollen Sie, Shaw?" meldete sich diese über die Freisprechanlage ihres Wagens.

"Agent Todd, wie schön, dass Sie mich bereits persönlich begrüßen!" provozierte der Mann die Agentin.

"Bilden Sie sich darauf nichts ein, dafür werde ich Ihnen später auch persönlich in die Eier treten!" kam ihre bissige Antwort. Tim musste grinsen.

"Na na, solch eine Wortwahl gehört sich aber nicht für eine junge Frau.." spielte Shaw sein Spiel weiter.

"Sagen Sie mir, weshalb Sie anrufen oder ich lege auf, Shaw." Kate hatte nicht den Nerv für Telefonterror. Sie wollte nur schnell an ihrem Ziel ankommen und Tony und Gibbs befreien.

"Wie lange brauchen Sie noch?" fragte der Kidnapper nun ganz geschäftsmäßig.

Kate sah auf das im GPS-Gerät im Wagen.

"Ungefähr 3,5 Stunden."

"Rasanter Fahrstil, Agent Todd.." hörte sie den Mann förmlich grinsen.

"Erstaunt Sie das? Einer meiner Kollegen benötigt offensichtlich dringend medizinische Hilfe." erwiderte Kate aufgebracht.

Tim berührte sie leicht am Arm und bedeutete ihr so, sich nicht weiter provozieren zu lassen. Kate sah auf seine Hand und dann auf in sein Gesicht. Sie nickte zustimmend und zeigte ihm durch eine kleine Geste, dass sie verstanden hatte.

"DiNozzo kann von Ihnen versorgt werden, sobald Sie mir Flanigan übergeben haben. Vorher bekommen sie keinen Ihrer Kollegen zurück."

Die Blicke der beiden Ermittler verdunkelten sich. Genau hier lag ihr Problem und das große Risiko der Aktion.

"Ich weiß, Shaw. Gibt es noch etwas? Ich muss mich auf das Fahren konzentrieren." erklärte Kate dem Mann, um ihn loszuwerden.

"Nein, sie kennen den Treffpunkt. Wir sehen uns also in 3,5 Stunden."

Gibbs ertappte sich dabei, wie er zum sicher 10 Mal innerhalb der letzten 30 Minuten den Puls seines jungen Kollegen überprüfte. Tony war noch immer bewusstlos und der grauhaarige Agent hoffte, dass er dies auch zumindest noch für die nächste halbe Stunde bleiben würde, bevor die Schmerzen ihn wieder aufweckten.

Er hatte ein Wasserfass entdeckt, traute sich jedoch nicht, dem vor Fieber glühenden Mann etwas davon einzuflößen. Es roch und schmeckte normal, doch die Gefahr, dass es mit Rückständen von Öl, Benzin oder anderen giftigen Stoffen verunreinigt war, war einfach zu groß.

Also durchnässte er lediglich ein Stück Tuch, dass ebenfalls in der Hütte herumlag, und wischte über Tony's schweißnasses Gesicht. Danach tauchte er das Tuch erneut ins Wasser, wrang es aus und legte es dann auf die heiße Stirn des jungen Agenten. Dieser stöhnte leise und bewegte sich etwas, wurde jedoch gleich wieder still und nur sein schneller, unregelmäßiger Atem war zu hören.

Gibbs setzte sich wieder neben seinen Agenten und legte abwesend seine Hand auf dessen Brust, so dass er seinen Herzschlag überwachen konnte. Ihm blieb nur, abzuwarten.

"Tim??!" hörten die beiden Agenten Abby durch das Funkgerät.

"Ja, Abs, ich kann Dich hören!" antwortete der Agent.

"Wann sind wir da? Warum sind wir nicht einfach geflogen? Tony könnte sterben und wir sitzen hier stundenlang im Auto!!" rief die aufgebrachte Forensikerin.

"Wir fahren, weil Shaw uns jederzeit über Kate's Hande orten könne wollte. Er will wohl sicher gehen, dass wir ihn nicht überraschen können." erklärte McGee seiner Kollegin.

"Aber wir werden ihn doch überraschen, oder?!" kam eine weitere Frage zurück.

Kate half dem von weiblicher Sorge etwas überforderten Tim aus.

"Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Abby - wir werden den Dreckskerl schnappen und Du wirst Tony's Blut untersuchen und dann können wir ihm helfen!"

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, während denen die beiden Agenten undefinierbare Geräusche aus dem Funkgerät hörten.

"Abby?" fragte Tim schließlich vorsichtig an.

"Timothy, Abby geht grade noch einmal ihre Ausrüstung durch.. ich fürchte, darüber hat sie vergessen, dass Ihr noch auf eine Antwort wartet.." hörten Kate und Tim dann Ducky erklären.

Beide lächelten verständnisvoll. "Danke, Ducky. Ist bei Euch alles in Ordnung?"

fragte ihn dann Kate.

"Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Danke, Kate." Flüsternd fuhr er dann fort,

"Nur dieser Nicholson.. ein unsympathischer Mensch."

Seine beiden Kollegen am anderen Ende der Funkverbindung lachten auf.

"Das wird Tony nicht davon abhalten, auf ewig von ihm zu erzählen!" sprach Kate ihre Befürchtung aus.

"Nun, ich höre mir alles gerne an, solange Anthony uns nur überhaupt wieder etwas erzählen kann." erwiderte der Pathologe auf seine manchmal sehr direkte Art und Weise.

"Geht mir genauso, Ducky." bestätigte Kate. "Ja." stimmte auch Tim kurz und bündig zu, dann beendeten die 3 das Gespräch.

22.30 Uhr Gibbs lehnte sich an die Wand hinter ihm und schloss die Augen.

Tony war nun 1,5 Stunden bewusstlos und der Chefermittler wurde unruhig. Einerseits war er froh, dass der junge Mann so nicht mitbekam, was in seinem Körper vor sich ging, andererseits war eine zu lange Bewusstlosigkeit gefährlich für den geschwächten Körper seines Agenten.

So, wie er vorhin mit sich gerungen hatte, bevor er Tony für einige Zeit erlöste, kämpfte der ältere Ermittler auch nun wieder mit sich, ob er ihn aufwecken sollte. Und wieder lautete seine Antwort auf die eigene Frage schon nach kurzem Abwiegen der Vor- und Nachteile, dass er es tun würde.

Gibbs ging neben Tony in die Knie. Mit einer Hand schüttelte er den braunhaarigen jungen Mann sanft, mit der anderen fuhr er über seine Haare.

"DiNozzo. Tony.. Hey, Tony! Du musst jetzt wieder aufwachen!" rief er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Als Reaktion kamen zunächst nur unverständliche Wortfetzen, dann, als Gibbs etwas kräftiger an der Schulter seines Agenten rüttelte, schmerzerfüllte Laute.

Der Chefermittler stieß frustriert die Luft aus. Er hatte gehofft, dass sich die von den Chemikalien völlig überreizten Nerven seines Agenten in den letzen 1,5 Stunden etwas beruhigt hatten. Offensichtlich hatte Tony aber noch immer starke Schmerzen, die schon durch bloße Berührungen verschlimmert wurden.

"Ist okay, ich fasse Dich nicht mehr an, wenn Du es nicht willst" versicherte der grauhaarige Agent seinem jungen Kollegen.

Tony's Atem verlangsamte sich etwas. Gibbs gab ihm noch einige Sekunden mehr, um noch etwas zu sich zu kommen, dann sprach er ihn erneut an.

"Tony, ich weiß, Du willst schlafen. Es dauert jetzt nicht mehr lange, dann kannst Du das auch - aber jetzt musst Du erst mal wach bleiben, bis Hilfe hier ist!" erklärte er dem desorientierten Mann vor sich.

Bereits nach wenigen Minuten wünschte sich Gibbs diese Situation zurück.

Mittlerweile kämpfte Tony nicht mehr gegen den Schlaf, sondern gegen seinen rebellierenden Körper. Er wurde vom Fieber und Muskelkrämpfen geschüttelt und hatte anscheinend mehr und mehr Schwierigkeiten mit seiner Atmung.

Sein Boss saß neben ihm und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein, doch Tony schien ihn nur hin und wieder für kurze Augenblicke war zu nehmen.

Sein Zustand verschlechterte sich mittlerweile zusehends. Gibbs sah erneut auf die Uhr. Wenn sein Team gut vorankam, müssten sie in 2 Stunden hier sein. Er atmete tief durch. 2 Stunden. Grade, als der Chefermittler einen erneuten Versuch machen wollte, seinem Agenten wenigstens den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, schrie Tony vor Schmerzen auf. Gibbs hatte keine Chance, den jungen Mann ruhig zu halten. Er bäumte sich immer wieder auf und zwischen kurzen, oberflächlichen Atemstößen gab er Schmerzensschreie von sich, bis er, offenbar völlig erschöpft, plötzlich zusammensackte.

Alarmiert brachte der ältere Agent seinen Kollegen in eine aufrechte Position und hielt ihn fest, bereit für eine erneute Episode wie die vorangegangene.

Zu seinem Erstaunen drehte Tony jedoch nach einiger Zeit den Kopf etwas und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Gibbs betrachtete den jungen Mann und die Erinnerung an die bangen Stunden, als der sonst so lebenslustige Agent mit der Lungenpest um sein Leben kämpfte, kam in ihm hoch. Auch jetzt waren Tony's Wangen eingefallen und seine Augen waren trotz des Fieberglanzes überschattet von Krankheit und Erschöpfung.

"Boss..." riss ein schwaches Flüstern Gibbs aus seinen Gedanken.

"Tony! Ganz ruhig." wies der ältere Ermittler den Mann in seinen Armen an, seine Kräfte aufzusparen. Die Verzweiflung in den Augen seines Agenten zog seinen Magen zusammen.

"Wie .. lange?" kam die leise Frage.

"Nicht mehr lang - höchstens 2 Stunden." kam die Antwort.

Tony atmete schaudernd ein und aus und lehnte seinen Kopf wieder gegen die Schulter seines Chefs.

Erst als Gibbs eine ganze Zeit später Tony's Shirt hochzog, um den Fortschritt der Blutvergiftung zu untersuchen, kam wieder eine Regung des jungen Mannes.

Mit verängstigtem Blick verfolgte er die Bewegung des Chefermittlers.

Als dieser bemerkte, dass er beobachtet wurde, lächelte er.

"Ich bin vorsichtig." nahm er Tony die Angst vor einer erneuten Schmerzattacke.

Als er schließlich das Shirt angehoben hatte, kam die dunkelrote Linie bereits ein gutes Stück über der Hüfte des verletzten Agenten zum Vorschein. Mit geübtem Pokerblick wandte sich der grauhaarige Ermittler wieder seinem Kollegen zu und verlor kein Wort über seine Entdeckung. Stattdessen setzte er sich wieder neben ihn und strich ihm wie schon so oft in den letzten Stunden die verschwitzen Haare aus der Stirn. Tony war nun immer nur noch für wenige Minuten ansprechbar, in der restlichen Zeit kämpfte er in seiner eigenen, vom Fieber isolierten Welt allein gegen die Auswirkungen der Drogen in seinem Körper an.

"Agent Todd, es ist an der Zeit." kam die knappe Anweisung Nicholson's über Funk.

"Alles klar." kam die noch kürzer angebundene Bestätigung der Agentin.

Sie wählte zum letzten Mal Gibbs' Nummer.

"Das Handy wird nicht mehr lange funktionieren. Der Akku ist leer." erklärte sie Shaw, als dieser sich meldete.

"Sie wollen mir erzählen, sie haben kein Ladegerät dabei, Agent Todd? Ich bitte sie!" zweifelte der Mann ihre Erklärung an.

"Ich hatte an anderes zu denken als an ein Ladegerät, Shaw!" erwiderte die Ermittlerin schnippisch. Wenn der Kidnapper ihr jetzt nicht glauben würde, könnte das gefährlich für ihre Kollegen enden.

Als er wieder sprach, hörte die Agentin deutlich den Ärger des Mannes.

"Wann werden Sie hier sein?" fragte er.

"1,5 Stunden." erwiderte Kate in einem ebenso unfreundlichen Ton. Sie hatte genug davon, nach den Spielregeln dieses Mistkerls spielen zu müssen.

"In Ordnung. Keine Experimente, Agent Todd. Oder Ihre Kollegen sind beide tot."

Shaw beendete das Gespräch und Kate und Tim starrten für eine Weile in ihren Gedanken versunken auf die Straße vor sich.

"Todd, haben sie mit ihm gesprochen?" kam dann die ungeduldige Stimme von Nicholson über Funk.

"Ja. Er scheint es geschluckt zu haben. Trotzdem ist er übervorsichtig. Ihr Team muss mit äußerster Vorsicht vorgehen." mahnte die junge Agentin.

"Was meinen Sie, wen ich dort hin geschickt habe, Todd? Eine Bande von Anfängern?"

Tim verzog bei den barschen Worten des DEA-Agenten das Gesicht.

"Meine Männer sind bereits vor Ort und erkunden das Gelände. Wenn wir ankommen, werden sie bereit sein für den Zugriff. Der Flugplatz ist noch 5km entfernt, 2 Helikopter warten auf uns. Sie werden uns ca. 2km entfernt von meinen Männern am Ontariosee absetzen, den Rest laufen wir." klärte Nicholson dann alle in den insgesamt 3 Wagen auf, danach herrschte wieder angespannte Stille in den Vans.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony warin den letzten Minuten ruhig gewesen - zu ruhig, wie Gibbs fand. Der ältere Ermittler hatte seinen Kollegen bereits vor einiger Zeit gegen eines der aufgerollten dicken Taue gelehnt, so dass er in einer etwas aufrechteren Position lag. Die Atmung des jungen Agenten war kaum noch zu hören, nur das leichte Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes gab seinem Boss einen Anhaltspunkt über die Regelmäßigkeit der Atemzüge. Tony's Augen waren geschlossen und sein Kopf ruhte seitlich auf dem Tau. Gibbs betrachtete den braunhaarigen Mann noch eine Weile, dann sprach er ihn mit fester Stimme an.

"Hey, DiNozzo!" Wie erwartete, erhielt er auf diesen ersten Versuch keine Reaktion.

"Tony, Du wirst doch wohl nicht auf der Zielgraden schlapp machen, oder?!" versuchte er, mit einer Provokation seinen jungen Kollegen zu einer Antwort zu bewegen, dabei drückte er bestimmt seinen Oberarm.

Die Lider des bewusstlosen Agenten flatterten kurz auf und er bewegte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimme seines Chefs gehört hatte.

"Ich schlage Dir einen Deal vor, DiNozzo. Du hältst noch ein wenig durch, bis Hilfe hier ist, und ich sorge dafür, dass Du beim nächsten Spring Break in jede Party kommst."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, doch dann öffneten sich Tony's Augen ein wenig und sein Blick ruhte auf Gibbs. "Alle?" flüsterte er schwach.

Gibbs lächelte und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. "Ja, alle. Aber ich will keine Beschwerden darüber hören, dass Du müde bist, wenn Du zurück zum Dienst kommst."

Der jüngere Agent versuchte sich ebenfalls an einem Lächeln. Auch wenn es nicht ganz gelang, so wusste der Chefermittler doch, dass seine Taktik Erfolg zeigte.

"Also, haben wir einen Deal, DiNozzo?" hakte er nach, um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Kollegen nicht wieder zu verlieren.

"Tony nickte leicht, "Deal, Boss."

Die Helikopter waren startbereit und warteten auf die Agenten des NCIS und der DEA. Kate und Tim stiegen zusammen mit Nicholson und Jensen in den ersten der beiden Maschinen. In der zweiten saßen bereits Abby, Ducky und ein Arzt, der Tony versorgen sollte, bis er mit einem Rettungshelikopter ausgeflogen werden konnte.

Die drei NCIS Agenten, die im dritten Wagen mitgefahren waren, flogen nicht mit sondern brachten die Vans zurück nach Washington. Tim und Kate hätten es gerne gesehen, wären ihre Kollegen an der Aktion beteiligt gewesen, doch Nicholson beharrte darauf, dass bereits genug seiner Agenten vor Ort waren.

Im Helikopter hatte Kate endlich Gelegenheit, sich noch ein paar Minuten zu sammeln. Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Dadurch, dass sie Gibbs's Handy ausgeschaltet hatte, konnte Shaw sie zwar nicht mehr orten, doch dafür hatten sie nun auch schon seit einiger Zeit keine Neuigkeiten mehr über Tony's Zustand erhalten.

Die hübsche Agentin erinnerte sich an das letzte Video. Sie versuchte sich abzulenken, in dem sie sich auf die Rettungsaktion konzentrierte, doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Kate schluckte schwer und atmete tief durch, um das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen in den Griff zu bekommen.

"In 20 Minuten sind wir da." bellte Nicholson's Stimme in ihren Kopfhörern. Kate sah zu Tim,. der ihr gegenüber saß. Es war offensichtlich, dass auch er Mühe hatte, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Doch beide Agenten waren professionell genug, den Job an erste Stelle zu setzen - in diesem Fall jedoch mit persönlicher Motivation.

"Shaw erwartet uns erst in einer Stunde. Wir haben also ein Zeitfenster von ca. 45 min., um ihn und seine Männer wirklich zu überraschen. Dauert es länger, wird er Verdacht schöpfen und wir haben ein Problem." erklärte Nicholson nochmals, um alle über die Zeitverhältnisse auf dem laufenden zu halten. Alle im Team bestätigten, dass sie seine Durchsage verstanden hatten, dann begannen sie jeder für sich, ihre Waffen und Ausrüstung zu überprüfen.

"Agent Gibbs!" kam ein zischendes Flüstern durch die Holzwand, gegen die der Chefermittler sich gelehnt hatte. Seine blauen Augen weiteten sich kurz in einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Erstaunen, dann drehte er den Kopf in Richtung der Wand. "Ja. Und Sie sind?"

"Agent Street, DEA, Sir. Ist außer Agent DiNozzo noch jemand bei Ihnen?" fragte der Mann draußen.

"Nein, wir sind allein. Wann soll es losgehen?" raunte Gibbs zurück.

"Die Kavallerie ist auf dem Weg, Sir." erwiderte der DEA-Agent und führte dann aus, "Wir haben bereits ein Team hier vor Ort, Ihre Leute und ein weiterer Teil unserer werden in 10 Minuten eintreffen. Sie legen die letzten Kilometer zu Fuß zurück, sobald sie hier sind, holen wir Sie hier raus, Agent Gibbs."

"Gut. Stellen Sie sicher, dass DiNozzo sofort medizinisch versorgt werden kann." wies Gibbs den Mann mit einem Blick auf Tony an.

"Natürlich, Sir. Er wird auf jeden Fall innerhalb der angegebenen Zeitspanne - " versicherte der Agent, wurde jedoch vom Chefermittler des NCIS unterbrochen.

"Vergessen Sie das, Street. DiNozzo ist verletzt und hat eine weit fortgeschrittene Blutvergiftung, das macht Shaw's Planung hinfällig. Die Zeit ist _abgelaufen_." betonte Gibbs das letzte Wort mit Schärfe.

Er hörte, wie Street etwas über Funk durchgab.

"Verstanden, Sir. Ihr Team ist bereits angekommen, in ein paar Minuten geht es los. Halten Sie sich einfach in Deckung!"

Bevor der grauhaarige Ermittler antworten konnte, war der Mann draußen wieder verschwunden.

"Tony, Kate und McGee sind gleich hier. Nur noch ein paar Minuten!"

teilte Gibbs seinem Agenten nun mit neuer Zuversicht mit.

Sein junger Kollege war nach der kurzen Unterhaltung vor wenigen Minuten wieder in Schweigen verfallen. Hin und wieder schienen die Schmerzen besonders schlimm zu sein, so dass Tony kurz aufstöhnte oder wimmerte, dann jedoch wieder unheimlich still da lag. Auch auf die mutmachenden Worte seines Bosses reagierte er diesmal nicht mehr. Seine Augen waren zwar halb geöffnet, doch der junge Mann nahm nichts in seiner Umgebung wahr. Er hörte Gibbs' Stimme, doch die Bedeutung der Worte drang nicht mehr zu ihm vor.

Der Chefermittler war sich darüber im Klaren, trotzdem sprach er weiter. Er musste eine Verbindung zu Tony aufrechterhalten, um den jungen Mann nicht zu verlieren.

Schnelle, regelmäßige Atemzüge waren alles, was Kate über Funk hörte.

Sie waren im Laufschritt durch die bewaldete Gegend unterwegs und hatten bereits mehr als die Hälfte der Strecke zum See zurückgelegt. Dort angekommen würden sie das Ufer und somit Shaw und seine Leute zusammen mit dem Team vor Ort im Halbkreis umstellen. Die Männer vor Ort hatten vor wenigen Minuten gemeldet, dass die Zielpersonen sich alle auf dem Steg bei ihrem Flugzeug aufhielten. Diese Situation wäre perfekt für einen Zugriff, darum hatten die Agenten nach dieser Meldung noch einmal das Tempo erhöht. Kate konzentrierte sich auf ihre Schritte und Atmung. Sich vor einem Einsatz zu viele Gedanken um Details zu machen, war nicht gut. Vor allem, wenn diese Details sich in jeder Sekunde ändern konnten. Die junge Agentin wollte unvoreingenommen in die Aktion gehen, so dass sie sich schnell anpassen konnte, wenn es nötig würde.

Tony zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ihm war kalt und er verstand nicht, aus welchem Grund er sich so schlecht fühlte. Gibbs war bei ihm und sprach mit ihm, doch weshalb half er ihm nicht? Der junge Agent hatte Angst. Er spürte, dass die Lage ernst war und auch, wenn er diesen Gedanken nicht klar fasste, so wusste er doch, dass er in diesem Moment um sein Leben kämpfte.

Der grauhaarige Ermittler an Tony's Seite zählte in Gedanken die Sekunden. Er konnte nicht mehr für seinen jungen Agenten tun, als weiter auf ihn einzureden, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht allein war.

"Aufgeben gibt es in meinem Team nicht, DiNozzo, das weißt Du doch. Wenn Du jetzt Mist baust, kannst Du den Spring Break für die nächsten 5 Jahre vergessen. Du bekommst in dieser Zeit keinen Urlaub mehr."

Gibbs Hände waren ständig in Kontakt mit Tony. Mal hielt er sie auf seinen Armen und Schultern, mal strich er ihm über den Kopf. Nun hielt er mit einer Hand das heiße Gesicht des jüngeren Ermittlers, die andere ruhte auf seinem Bauch.

"Tony, halt' noch eine Weile durch. Du hast Dich bis jetzt durchgekämpft, den Rest schaffst Du auch noch."

Die Agenten hatten leise die Halbkreisformation gebildet und warteten nun auf das Go ihres Teamleaders, Nicholson. Ihre Zielpersonen befanden sich wie erhofft noch immer zusammen, wenn auch nicht mehr am Flugzeug. Sie standen in gemeinsam am Rande des Stegs und berieten sich im Licht der Scheinwerfer einer ihrer Vans über einer Karte. Den Wagen würden sie mit Sicherheit als Deckung nutzen, sobald die Teams angriffen, also musste die Aktion schnell ablaufen.

Kate hatte diesen Gedanken grade zu Ende gebracht, da kam über Funk Nicholsons "Zugriff!"

Die nächsten Minuten bestanden aus Schüssen, Rufen und schnellen Positionswechseln. TJ und Jason waren bereits von den ersten Schüssen der Agenten getötet worden, doch Shaw und Dan hatten sich, wie erwartet, hinter dem Wagen in Sicherheit gebracht. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, die beiden direkt anzugreifen, und auch ein Zugriff von hinten war auf Grund des weit auslaufenden Ufers zu beiden Seiten kaum möglich. Schließlich waren es jedoch die beiden Männer, die den entscheidenden Fehler beginnen. Offenbar in der Absicht, zu Gibbs und Tony zu gelangen, verließ erst Shaw die Deckung des Vans, dann folgte ihm auch Dan. Obwohl der Weg zwischen Van und Hütte kurz und schlecht einsehbar war, hatten die beiden Männer keine Chance. Die Agenten feuerten von allen Seiten. Dan fiel bereits nach wenigen Sekunden zu Boden und auch wenn Shaw es bis auf einige Meter vor die Hütte schaffte, so traf auch ihn kurz vor seinem Ziel einer der Schüsse tödlich.

Kate hörte noch die Anweisung über Funk, den Rettungshelikopter loszuschicken, dann riss sie sich das Headset vom Kopf und rannte zur Hütte.

Dicht gefolgt von Tim erreichte sie erst Shaw's Leiche. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihn auf Lebenszeichen zu überprüfen - dass konnten die DEA-Agenten erledigen. Gemeinsam mit Tim stieß sie die Tür auf und sicherte zunächst mit vorgehaltener Waffe und einem Rundumblick den Raum.

Als sie sicher waren, dass keine Gefahr drohte, wanderten ihre Blicke sofort zu ihren Kollegen. Während Kate auf die beiden zulief, registrierte sie, dass Gibbs sich schützend über Tony gebeugt hatte. Nun setzte er sich nach einem prüfenden Blick auf und gab seinen jungen Kollegen wieder frei.

"Tony!" rief die hübsche Agentin entsetzt aus, als sie den braunhaarigen Mann sah.

Wie erstarrt stand sie vor Gibbs, der sich mittlerweile auch erhoben hatte und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Die Anspannung der letzten Stunden und vor allem Minuten fiel von ihr ab und ihre Gefühle drohten nun, die Oberhand zu bekommen.

"Kate, steh da nicht herum - kümmer' Dich um ihn." wies Gibbs sie sanft aber bestimmt an.

"Gibbs! Geht es Dir gut?!" wollte Tim wissen und musterte seinen Boss von oben bis unten, um seine Antwort "Ich bin in Ordnung" auch optisch bestätigt zu bekommen.

"Abby, wir brauchen Dich jetzt hier!" rief McGee dann in sein Mikro und wand sich dann Kate zu. Diese hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit neben Tony auf den Boden gekniet und war grade dabei, ihn an sich zu ziehen.

Als sie ihn gegen sich gelehnt hatte, hielt sie ihn mit einem Arm umschlungen und mit der freien Hand streichelte sie ihm zärtlich über sein Gesicht.

"Tony? Tony, es wird alles gut. Wir haben sie alle erwischt!"

Der junge Agent zitterte noch immer, doch die Wärme, die von Kate's Körper ausging, blieb von ihm nicht unbemerkt.

Auch die Tatsache, dass plötzlich eine andere Stimme auf ihn einsprach, drang langsam in sein Bewusstsein vor.

Während der Arzt sein Blut abnahm und ihn dann gemeinsam mit Ducky behutsam untersuchte, hielt Kate Tony weiter in ihren Armen und sprach leise zu ihm.

Die beiden Mediziner arbeiteten Hand in Hand, um zumindest eine Notfallversorgung des jungen Agenten schnell gewährleisten zu können.

Abby war sofort mit den Blutproben zu den Helikoptern gefahren worden, wo sie ihr mobiles Labor für eine erste Analyse nutzen würde.

Zunächst richteten der Arzt, Dr. Conseco und Ducky ihr Augenmerk darauf, zwei intravenöse Zugänge in Tony's Händen anzulegen, um ihm alle notwendigen Medikamente zuführen zu können.

Auch, wenn sie nicht sofort gegen die Chemikalien im Blut des jungen Agenten angehen konnten, war eine erste Behandlung doch möglich.

Während Conseco Infusionen mit fiebersenkenden Mitteln, Breitbandantibiotika und schlichtweg Flüssigkeit und Elektrolyten gegen die Dehydrierung anschloss, besah Ducky die Wunde am Bein.

Als er die Verletzung an sich und kurz darauf den Fortschritt der Entzündung anhand der Linie auf Tony's Unterbauch sah, sog er scharf die Luft ein.

"Anthony, mein Junge, Dich hat es schlimm erwischt, nicht wahr?" stellte er dem braunhaarigen Mann eine seiner rethorischen Fragen. Dann lächelte er und tätschelte beruhigend Tony's Wange. "Keine Angst, das kriegen wir schon wieder hin. Abigail arbeitet bereits daran und wir kümmern uns solange um Dich so gut wir nur könnnen!"

Tim stand betreten neben Gibbs und beobachtete die beiden Mediziner dabei, wie sie Tony behandelten. Der Anblick seines Kollegen brachte seinen Magen dazu, Salti zu schlagen. Ihm war übel, und das nicht nur, weil er seinen Freund leiden sah sondern auch, weil er Angst hatte, ihn zu verlieren.

Außer einem gelegentlichen Wimmern und schwachen, abwehrenden Handbewegungen, wenn Conseco oder Ducky etwas taten, das ihm große Schmerzen bereitete, kamen von dem Agenten keine Reaktionen.

Kate wiegte den jungen Mann leicht vor und zurück, um ihn zu beruhigen. Auf die aufgebrachte Frage von Gibbs, weshalb Tony nicht endlich etwas gegen die Schmerzen bekam, antwortete Ducky.

"Jethro, so lange wir nicht wissen, was Anthony in seinem Blut hat, könnte die Gabe eines Schmerzmittels fatal sein. Wir wissen nicht, wie die Stoffe in seinem Kreislauf damit reagieren könnten."

Der grauhaarige Ermittler schnaubte wütend, nahm die Erklärung jedoch an.

"Agent Gibbs, ich brauche sie für ein Debriefing!" stürmte Nicholson lautstark in die Hütte. Der NCIS Ermittler starrte den DEA Mann ungläubig an.

"Das ist Special Agent Nicholson von der DEA, Boss." erklärte Tim seinem Chef.

Gibbs' grüßte den Mann knapp und schaffte es dann als erster seiner Agency, den DEA-Agenten sprachlos stehen zu lassen.

"Danke, dass sie uns hier herausgeholt haben, Nicholson. Wie Sie sehen, muss ich mich jetzt erst einmal um meinen Agenten kümmern." begann der Chefermittler den äußerst kurzen Wortwechsel.

"Ich denke doch, dass zwei Mediziner auch durchaus ohne sie dazu in der Lage sind, Agent Gibbs.." erwiderte Nicholson.

"Sie können denken was Sie wollen, aber schreiben Sie mir nicht vor, wie ich mich um meine Agenten kümmere!" zischte Gibbs dem DEA Mann ins Gesicht.

"Gibbs, ich bin der Teamleader dieser Aktion und ich kann Ihnen vorschreiben was ich will!" ereiferte sich dieser.

Der grauhaarige Agent sah dem 'Teamleader' mit eisigem Blick in die Augen.

"Sie können mich mal, Nicholson."

Damit drehte er sich wieder zu seinen Agenten, um Tony nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen.


	11. Chapter 11

Abby bediente ihre mitgebrachten Geräte mit einer solch großen Geschwindigkeit, dass die beiden Männer der DEA, die sich bei ihr befanden, es bald aufgaben, ihre Handgriffe nachvollziehen zu wollen. Hin und wieder gab eine dieser wissenschaftlichen Maschinen ein Geräusch von sich und Abby's Reaktionen waren bisher ausschließlich frustrierte Schnaufer und Schimpftiraden gewesen.

Als ein weiteres der Geräte seine Arbeit getan hatte und dessen Display das Ergebnis des vorangegangenen Tests anzeigte, sprang die junge Forensikerin jedoch mit einem Triumphschrei auf.

"Ich hab's! Gut gemacht, mein Baby!!!" rief sie, und tätschelte kurz liebevoll das Gerät. Daraufhin schaltete sie sich auf den Funkverkehr auf und gab ihrem Team ihre Entdeckung durch.

"Ducky! Es sind mehrere chemische Substanzen - genau wie bei Graham! " rief Abby in ihr Headset.

"Abigail, wir benötigen eine Liste!" kam die Antwort des Mediziners.

Abby nickte und war schon an ihrem Notebook zugange. "Ich schick's Euch rüber!"

Tim übergab seinen PDA mit den von seiner Kollegin überspielten Daten an Ducky.

"Methamphetamine, MDMA, ... und andere MAO-Hemmer. Mhm..." murmelte der Pathologe das Ergebnis von Abby's Untersuchungen vor sich hin.

Kate sah ihn ängstlich an. Ihr Kollege beriet sich bereits mit Dr. Conseco, doch die Agenten konnten aus dem medizinischen Fachjargon keine Infos herausfiltern. Endlich begann Conseco damit, weitere Medikamente vorzubereiten und der NCIS Pathologe blickte auf zu seinen Kollegen.

"Ducky?" fragte Kate ihm mit großen, flehenden Augen. Tim's Gesichtsausdruck war noch immer der von Schock und Entsetzen und Gibbs sah seinem langjährigen Kollegen und Freund fragend in die Augen.

"Anthony hat verschiedene Substanzen in seinem Blut. Es sind verschiedene Arten von Methamphetaminen und sogenannten MAO-Hemmern - und diese beiden Stoffgruppen reagieren miteinander in einer Wechselwirkung, so dass.."

doch der Pathologe wurde in seiner Erklärung unterbrochen, als Tony plötzlich aufschrie.

"Nein!!.. Nein.. Boss! .. Gibbs?!.. Bitte, nicht! Nein!!" rief der junge Agent und schlug mit durch Panik mobilisierten Kräften um sich.

Kate hatte Mühe, ihn zu halten, denn auch gegen ihren Griff und ihre Hände wehrte er sich. Gibbs erfasste die Situation sofort. Conseco hatte sich offenbar die kleinen Wunden, die durch die achtlos gesetzten Injektionen in Tony's Armbeuge entstanden waren, angesehen. Der grauhaarige Agent kniete sich neben seinen jüngeren Kollegen und sprach leise auf ihn ein.

"Tony, es ist alles in Ordnung. Der Doc will Dir nur helfen. Niemand hier wird Dir etwas tun. Ganz ruhig.. ruhig.."

Während Kate und Gibbs ihn beide hielten, wurde der junge Mann langsam ruhiger.

Der hübschen Agentin liefen die Tränen mittlerweile frei über das Gesicht und Tim sah nun völlig verstört abwechselnd seinen Boss und Tony an.

"Keine gute Idee, Doc." bemerkte Gibbs nur knapp und sah Conseco dabei strafend an. Dieser gestand seinen Fehler sofort ein. "Ich hätte so weit denken sollen - vielleicht sehe ich mir das besser später noch einmal an."

Der Chefermittler nickte und strich Tony noch einmal mit der Hand über die Haare.

Kate hatte wieder damit begonnen, den völlig erschöpften Mann in ihren Armen leicht zu wiegen und hielt seinen Kopf an sich gepresst.

Als der Rettungshelikopter landete, beauftragte Gibbs Tim damit, die Crew einzuweisen. Die Aufgabe riss den jungen Agenten endlich aus seiner Erstarrung. Er lief nach draußen und bereits nach wenigen Minuten kehrte er mit dem Rettungsteam zurück. Tony wurde Kate schon fast entrissen, auf die Trage gelegt und samt Infusionen und medizinischem Gerät in den Helikopter gebracht.

"Ducky!" packte Gibbs den Pathologen grade noch am Ärmel, bevor auch dieser aus der Hütte eilen konnte. "Ich will mitfliegen!" Die Art und Weise, wie der Agent diese Worte aussprach, machte klar, dass dies keine Bitte, sondern eine Aufforderung gewesen war. Doch sein Kollege musste ihm dies Verweigern.

"Jethro, falls unterwegs etwas.. unvorhergesehenes passiert, brauchen die Ärzte den Platz. Du würdest Anthony damit keinen Gefallen tun." versuchte er, dem grauhaarigen Ermittler mit Vernunft entgegen zu treten.

Für einige Sekunden war Gibbs der Kampf mit Bauchgefühl und Vernunft anzusehen, dann gab er nach. "Wir treffen uns dort."

Da das Bethesda auch per Luftlinie viel zu weit war, lautete das Ziel Mount Sinai Hospital in Toronto. Bis dorthin waren es nur ca. 10 Flugminuten.

Auch Gibbs und sein Team waren in einem der anderen Helikopter dorthin unterwegs und Ducky nutzte diese Zeit, um seinen Kollegen kurz durch zu checken.

"Zufrieden?" raunzte dieser ungeduldig, als der Pathologe seine oberflächliche Untersuchung beendet hatte. Viel mehr, als Blutdruck und Puls zu überprüfen und Gibbs einige Fragen zu seinem Befinden zu stellen, konnte er ohnehin nicht tun. So wie es aussah, war dies allerdings schon genug, denn außer dem massiven Stress, dem der Chefermittler ausgesetzt gewesen war und der daraus resultierenden Erschöpfung, schien er in Ordnung zu sein.

"Nicht wirklich zufrieden, Jethro, aber Dir scheint außer Schlaf und Ruhe nichts zu fehlen." antwortete der ältere Mann beruhigt.

Auch Kate, Abby und Tim waren erleichtert, das zu hören. Wenigstens um Gibbs mussten sie sich keine Sorgen machen.

Der Helikopter mit dem NCIS Team an Bord setzte auf einem Landeplatz nur wenige Meter vom Klinikgebäude auf. Als die Insassen aus der Maschine sprangen, konnten sie sehen, wie der Rettungshelikopter, der auf dem Dach des Krankenhauses gelandet war, bereits wieder abhob.

Die 5 kamen grade in der Notaufnahme an, als die Aufzugtüren am entgegengesetzten Ende des langen Ganges sich öffneten und das Rettungsteam mit Tony aus der Kabine stürmte. Als sie im Laufschritt die Bundesagenten passierten, war den Kollegen der Schock anzusehen. Einer der Rettungsärzte beatmete den bleichen Mann auf der Trage, ein anderer führte im Laufen eine Herzdruckmassage durch. Die Rettungscrew wurde von einem Notfallteam der Klinik empfangen und die Türen des Behandlungsraumes schlossen sich.

Kate sah Gibbs mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen an. "Oh Gott.. Gibbs!" schluchzte sie und ihr Chef tat etwas, was sie so überraschte, das sie kurz von ihrer Angst um Tony ablenkte - er nahm sie in die Arme und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

"DiNozzo wird durchkommen. Vertrau mir." versicherte er der jungen Agentin und wandte seinen Blick auch zu Tim, der die ebenfalls völlig aufgelöste Abby in den Armen hielt.

Als die beiden Ermittler sicher waren, dass sich ihre Kolleginnen gefangen hatten, setzten sich die 5 auf die Stühle, die über den breiten Gang verteilt an der Wand standen.

Ducky hatte es geschafft, sich von einer Schwester in den Behandlungsraum geleiten zu lassen. Dort stand er außerhalb der Aktionsfläche der Ärzte, um nicht in den Weg zu geraten, doch wenigstens bekam er so mit, was mit Tony geschah.

Der Pathologe hielt sich an seinem Schal fest und drückte so fest zu, dass seine Knöchel ganz weiß waren.

Noch immer kämpften die Ärzte darum, ihren Patienten ins Leben zurück zu holen.

Tony war Mittlerweile an ein Beatmungsgerät angeschlossen worden und das Team bereitete ihn für die Defibrillation vor, indem sie zwei Pads an seiner Brust anbrachten und das Gerät aufluden.

Als sie mit den Elektroschocks begannen, zwang sich Ducky, wegzusehen. Das Geräusch des Schocks und das von Tony's Körper wie er auf die Liege zurückfiel waren bereits fast zu viel für ihn.

Drei mal wiederholten die Ärzte die Prozedur, bis vom EKG endlich wieder ein, wenn auch noch etwas unstetes, Piepsen zu hören war. Trotzdem herrschte in dem Raum noch immer eine hohe Anspannung. Ducky hörte den Medizinern noch eine Weile zu, wie sie über die weitere Behandlung berieten, dann verließ er den Behandlungsraum, um seinen Kollegen und Freunden zu berichten.

Als er durch die Tür kam, verfolgten vier Augenpaare jede seiner Bewegungen, bis er endlich neben den Agenten Platz nahm. Er wurde nicht ein mal unterbrochen, als er von den Ereignissen berichtete, die sich seit dem Start des Rettungshelikopters am Ontariosee zugetragen hatten.

"Nach der Hälfte des Fluges hat Anthony's Atmung ausgesetzt, kurz darauf brach sein Kreislauf vollständig zusammen und sein Herz blieb stehen. Sie haben ihn eben wiederbeleben können.. " kurz unterbrach sich der Pathologe und entschied sich dann, die Elektroschocks nicht zu erwähnen. Es war nicht nötig, seine Freunde unnötig mit all zu lebhaften Bildern zu quälen.

"Dr. Conseco und ich hatten uns dazu entschieden, keine weiteren Medikamente zu verabreichen, doch während des Fluges hat Anthony ein schmerzstillendes Mittel bekommen. Es beinhaltet keine Opiate, das wäre mit den Stoffen in seinem Kreislauf zu gefährlich, darum ist die Wirkung natürlich nicht sehr start.. aber es ist besser als nichts." schloss er den Satz mit einem Blick auf Gibbs, der ihn düster ansah.

"Die Ärzte hier sind sehr vorsichtig, was die medikamentöse Behandlung angeht, denn solange Anthony's Stoffwechsel die schädlichen Substanzen noch nicht verarbeitet hat, kann es immer wieder zu negativen Reaktionen kommen."

erklärte der Pathologe

"Und was.. machen sie dann?" frage Tim leise.

Ducky sah einmal in die kleine Runde und seufzte.

"Sie können nicht viel tun, mein Junge. Außer den Standardmedikamenten für den Kreislauf und gegen die Entzündung und das Fieber können sie Anthony nichts geben. Er bekommt Flüssigkeit zugeführt und ich denke, sie werden weiterhin versuchen, die Schmerzen wenigstens etwas im Zaum zu halten. Ansonsten.. können sie so wie wir nur warten."

Keiner der Agenten sagte etwas, alle mussten diese Informationen erst einmal verarbeiten. Auch Ducky ließ sich in seinen Stuhl sinken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Als nach mehr als einer Stunde endlich einer der Ärzte den Behandlungsraum verließ, um den Wartenden zu berichten, war Gibbs bereits kurz davor gewesen, den Raum zu stürmen und die Infos einfach einzufordern.

Der Arzt, ein müde wirkender Mittdreißiger namens Hendry, begann mit der wichtigsten Mitteilung.

"Agent DiNozzo ist jetzt soweit stabil. Wir hatten einige Schwierigkeiten damit, das Chaos, das die Drogen angerichtet haben, etwas zu ordnen."

Auf den fragenden Blick von Gibbs erläuterte der Mediziner diese Aussage kurz.

"Sehen Sie, die Substanzen in seinem Blut reagieren aufeinander mit sehr starken Wechselwirkungen. Um Ihnen ein Beispiel zu nennen: Die einen senken den Puls und Blutdruck sehr stark, die anderen erhöhen beides. Diese Gegensätzlichkeit gilt für viele Bereiche im Körper und dadurch, dass sich einige der Stoffe absolut nicht miteinander vertragen, sind die Reaktionen natürlich noch viel stärker und gefährlicher."

Als der Arzt sah, dass seine Zuhörer verstanden hatten, fuhr er fort.

"Die Schusswunde werden wir noch operativ behandeln müssen, doch vorerst haben wir die Wunde gesäubert und behandeln ihn mit starken Antibiotika und speziell für diese Art von Blutvergiftung entwickelten Medikamenten. Er ist momentan zu geschwächt für einen Eingriff." Auch diese Information ließ der Mediziner erst bei der kleinen Gruppe vor sich ankommen, bevor er fortfuhr.

"Wir behalten Agent DiNozzo für diese Nacht hier im Intensivbereich der Notaufnahme und machen es ihm möglichst bequem. Bis jetzt hat er sich durchgekämpft - wenn er das noch einige Stunden durchhält, kommt er wieder in Ordnung. Bis morgen früh ist die Situation allerdings noch sehr kritisch."

Dr. Hendry verließ das NCIS Team wieder in Richtung des Behandlungsraumes und Gibbs sah zum ersten Mal seit wie es ihm schien Stunden auf die Uhr.

2.43 Uhr.. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über seine vor Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung brennenden Augen, dann spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

"Jethro, Du solltest Dich etwas hinlegen. Ich wecke Dich sofort, wenn es etwas Neues gibt." wurde er von Ducky aufgefordert.

Kurz wollte der grauhaarige Ermittler gegen diesen Vorschlag seines Kollegen aufbegehren, doch er wusste, dass er ohne etwas Schlaf bald selbst zum Patienten hier in der Klinik würde.

"Gut." nickte er und ließ sich von dem Pathologen gemeinsam mit Kate, Abby und Tim in den Warteraum führen, in dem wesentlich bequemere Sessel standen. Es dauerte nicht lange, und sowohl Gibbs als auch Kate waren eingeschlafen. Ducky unterhielt sich noch eine Weile mit Tim und Abby, doch auch der junge Agent wurde bald von seiner Müdigkeit übermannt. "Gut, dass wir alten Menschen nicht viel Schlaf brauchen.." lächelte Ducky die junge Forensikerin an. "Und ich war schon immer ein Geschöpf der Nacht." erwiderte Abby ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln. Beide machte es sich mit einem Magazin bequem, um auf hoffentlich positive Nachrichten von Tony zu warten.


	12. Chapter 12

Als Ducky das nächste Mal auf die Uhr sah, war es gegen 4 Uhr am Morgen und er war grade von Dr. Hendry gebeten worden, die anderen Wartenden zu wecken.

Tony wurde seit einer Stunde immer wieder von Krämpfen gequält, gegen die auch die verabreichten Medikamente nur mildernd wirkten. Immer wieder hatte der junge Mann nach Gibbs gefragt und war in seinem verwirrten Zustand fast in Panik über dessen Abwesenheit geraten. Auch die Namen seiner anderen Kollegen hatte der fiebernde Mann wieder und wieder gemurmelt. Aus diesem Grund hatte das Ärzteteam, dass den Agenten versorgte, beschlossen, seine Kollegen zu ihm zu bitten.

Abby hatte Tim geweckt, bevor der Mediziner dies berichtete hatte, so dass auch der junge Agent bereits im Bilde war, als Ducky seinem Boss die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Gibbs war sofort wach.

"Was ist los?" fragte er und sah sowohl Hendry als auch den Pathologen mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Der junge Arzt erklärte auch dem Chefermittler die Situation und verließ dann den Warteraum, um wieder nach seinem kritischen Patienten zu sehen.

Sanft weckte Gibbs dann auch Kate. Sie sah in zunächst mit verschlafenen Augen an, dann sprang sie auf. "Tony! Was ist mit ihm?" rief sie, als sie sich ihrer Umgebung wieder bewusst wurde.

"Er beißt sich durch - aber er braucht uns jetzt." erklärte ihr der Chefermittler und nahm sie am Arm. Gemeinsam begaben sich die 5 zu ihrem kranken Kollegen.

Tony lag in Richtung der Tür gewand auf der Seite und eine Schwester legte die Schläuche der Infusionen zurecht, während Dr. Hendry die Vitalfunktionen seines Patienten überprüfte.

Als er das NCIS Team bemerkte, begab er sich zu ihnen vor die offene Tür des Zimmers. "Ich habe ihm eben noch einmal ein muskelentspannendes Mittel gegeben, es scheint besser zu helfen als zuvor. So ruhig wie jetzt war er in der Zeit, die wir ihn hier hatten noch nicht." informierte er die kleine Gruppe vor sich.

"Können wir reingehen?" fragte Abby. Ungeduldig legte sie den Kopf schief. Der Arzt zögerte. "Eigentlich wollte ich nur einen nach dem anderen zu ihm lassen..."

Die besorgten und angespannten Blicke, die ihm entgegensahen, ließen ihn eine Ausnahme machen. "Schön, gehen sie rein. Ich lasse Stühle bringen. Über die Regeln muss ich Sie wohl nicht aufklären?!" fragte er lächelnd mit einem Blick auf Ducky. "Oh, wir wissen Bescheid, Doktor. Tony braucht Ruhe und Zuspruch und dementsprechend werden wir uns verhalten." bestätigte der Pathologe.

Hendry nickte zustimmend und gab den Weg zu seinem Patienten frei. Auch die Schwester hatte ihren Check beendet, so dass die Truppe nun allein im Raum stand. Gibbs war der erste, der auf seinen jungen Agenten zu ging. Er zog den bereits im Raum befindlichen Stuhl näher an das Bett und setzte sich.

Als er seine Hand leicht auf die Stirn des braunhaarigen Mannes legte, öffnete dieser die Augen und stöhnte sanft auf.

"Hey!" machte Gibbs ihn leise auf sich aufmerksam.

Tony's Augen öffneten sich noch etwas weiter. Nach einigen Sekunden spürte der Chefermittler die Hand seines Gegenübers auf seinem Arm.

"Boss?" kam es schwach von dem jungen Agenten.

Der ältere Agent schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter.

"Ja. Wir sind alle hier." erwiderte er dann mit rauer Stimme und nickte in Richtung der anderen, die noch immer recht unsicher zusammen standen.

"Boss.." wiederholte Tony leise, diesmal jedoch trotzdem unüberhörbar erleichtert, dann sein Blick der Geste seines Chefs.

Auch, wenn er nicht ganz bei sich war, erkannte er doch die Menschen, die sich bei ihm versammelt hatten.

Als sie Tony's Blick auf sich spürte, machte sich auf Kate's Gesicht ein liebevolles Lächeln breit. Nun ging auch sie zu ihm und setzte sich kurzerhand neben den jungen Agenten auf das Bett. Sanft strich sie über seine Arme und nahm dann vorsichtig seine Hände in die ihren.

Wie auf ein Stichwort hin, kamen nun auch die anderen an das Bett heran. Im gleichen Moment wurden weitere Stühle von zwei Pflegern hineingebracht, so dass sich alle um Tony herum setzen konnten.

Sie wechselten sich ab und jeder sprach immer wieder einige Minuten zu ihm, um ihrem Freund und Kollegen ständig ihrer Anwesenheit zu versichern.

Der erschöpfte Mann hatte nur noch gelegentlich leichte Muskelkrämpfe, die sich jedoch nach kurzen Massagen wieder lösten.

Ganz langsam wurden die giftigen Substanzen von seinem Stoffwechsel verarbeitet und deren Wirkung ließ immer mehr nach.

Was den Ärzten jedoch noch immer große Sorgen bereitete, war das hohe Fieber, welches aus der Entzündung in Tony's Bein und der daraus entstandenen Blutvergiftung resultierte.

Bisher hatte der Agent so gut wie überhaupt nicht auf die fiebersenkenden Mittel reagiert.

Ducky sprach Hendry darauf an, als dieser um 6 Uhr wieder den Raum betrat.

"Agent DiNozzo bekommt bereits die stärksten Antibiotika, die verfügbar sind - es tut mir leid, ich würde gerne mehr tun." war seine wenig mutmachende Antwort. Es war dem jungen Arzt anzusehen, dass ihn das Schicksal seines Patienten und die Anteilnahme der Menschen um ihn herum bewegte, doch er hatte nun alle medizinischen Möglichkeiten genutzt. Obwohl es ihm selbst zuwider war, musste er es nun Tony selbst überlassen, ob er dies überleben würde, oder nicht.

Hendry flüchtete schon fast aus dem Zimmer, er wollte dem grauhaarigen Agenten darin jetzt, nach einer 48 Stunden Schicht, genau das nicht sagen müssen.

Die Stunden vergingen schleichend und Kate war froh, als einige Zeit später trotz des wolkenverhangenen Himmels etwas Tageslicht in den Raum fiel. Sie war todmüde, doch die Angst, nicht für Tony da zu sein, wenn er sie bräuchte, hatte sie bis jetzt vom Schlafen abgehalten.

Tatsächlich kam dieser schon bald wieder einmal etwas zu sich und die junge Agentin war froh, dass sie diesen kurzen Augenblick nicht verpasst hatte.

Das Fieber hatte den Körper des jungen Agenten völlig entkräftet und auch seine letzten Reserven aufgebraucht, doch er gab sich nicht geschlagen.

Kate lächelte Tony an und streichelte sein Gesicht, bis er ruhiger atmete und seine Züge sich etwas entspannt hatten.

Die anderen im Raum dösten vor sich hin - alle, bis auf Gibbs. Der Chefermittler hatte seine junge Kollegin beobachtet und dachte über seine beiden erfahrensten Agenten nach. Vor weniger als 24 Stunden hatte er beinahe eine Diskussion mit Tony über dieses Thema begonnen. Nun war er bereit, in diesem Fall beide Augen zu zu drücken und einfach auf das Beste zu hoffen, wenn der junge Mann nur wieder gesund würde.

"Verflucht, DiNozzo!" riss die recht laute Stimme ihres Chefs die junge Frau aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf. Verstört und ein wenig empört über diesen unsensiblen Ausbruch des Chefermittlers setzte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl auf und wollte grade zu einer Frage ansetzten, als Gibbs leiser fortfuhr, "Das wurde aber auch Zeit."

Nun vollends verwirrt stand die hübsche Agentin auf und ging hinüber zu Tony und dem grauhaarigen Ermittler. Empfangen wurde sie von Tony's grünen Augen, die sie zwar erschöpft, aber völlig klar und etwas fragend ansahen.

"Tony?" fragte sie vorsichtig und setzte sich dann neben ihn auf das Bett, um seine Stirn zu fühlen.

Das Fieber war endlich gebrochen. Die Realisation machte sich nur langsam in Kate breit, doch dann wurde ihr klar, was das bedeutete.

Tony würde leben. Sie würde ihn nicht verlieren.

Mit einem Schluchzer legte sie ihrem Kopf auf seinen Bauch und umschlang ihn mit beiden Armen, dann beugte sie sich über ihn und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Gibbs rückte ein Stück mit seinem Stuhl zurück.

Zum einen, um seiner Agentin etwas mehr Platz zu verschaffen und zum anderen, um diese Szene besser beobachten zu können.

Auch Abby, Tim und Ducky waren mittlerweile hellwach und standen mit strahlenden Gesichtern um das Bett herum. Abby liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht und nahmen dabei den Rest ihres ohnehin schon sehr mitgenommenen Make-Ups mit sich.

"Das, McGee, war Regel 12."

Gibbs lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen und einem breiten, zufriedenen Grinsen in seinem Stuhl zurück.

"Spring Break! Whohoooo!!!!"

Tony sprang noch in Shorts und T-Shirt in den bereits von mehreren knapp bekleideten Schönheiten bevölkerten Pool.

Als er wieder auftauchte, wurde er von seinen Kumpels mit High-Fives begrüßt.

"Sag mal, DiNozzo.. Wie hast Du es geschafft, uns in diese Party zu bekommen? Wir sind seit dem letzten Jahr schließlich nicht jünger geworden?!" fragte einer von ihnen.

Tony sah ihn mit einem unergründlichen Grinsen an.

"Es war schon ein ziemlicher Kampf..."


End file.
